SEarching for happiness
by UnwrittenLoveDreams
Summary: Edward has always had it hard since his mom passed away especally with a abusive controling father. In a new town he finds a friend in Emmett could he be what he is searching for and could there be more than friendship blooming between them.


Summary: My name is Edward Cullen and I live in a small community that has nothing better to do but talk about other people's lives. I live in Fox Harbor Newfoundland where it is hardly ever warm and it is usually foggy. I live here with my dad Carlisle and my stepmother Rena. My sister Bella also lives with me and our stepsister Alice as well.

Summary: My name is Emmet heart and I live in Phoenix where it is always hot and sunny it is a big place and it would be impossible to know everyone. I live with my brother Jasper, Jake and my sister Rose who by the way can be a total pain in the neck but I guess that is my problem. Oh yeah I am also gay but nobody knows it yet.

Chapter 1

Edward's pov

"Edward get you're but down here young man." My father yelled from downstairs making me jump. I opened my bedroom door and stuck my head out and called

"I'll be right there." Than I hurriedly went over to Bella's room and peeked in to make sure she was in there, which she was thank god. After reassuring myself that she was perfectly fine with Alice I made my way downstairs cautiously.

"Yes dad." I said as I stood at the living room door trying to analyze his emotions.

"Son in a town this size what can you expect to happen?" He asked, as he turned to face me head on. I gulped because when he asks questions it is never good for me at least.

"You expect to know everybody and people judge and talk about you." I replied quietly not sure where this was heading but sensing it wasn't going in a positive direction.

"Yes that is quit right what else?" He challenged folding his arms across his chest.

"Umm your reputation is everything." I answered while shoving my hands in my pockets apprehensively.

"Very good son you know all this and for the most part you uphold the family name which I am so very proud of. You have done nothing to shame this family as of yet but you are growing closer to that every single stinking day." He said in an icy voice that surprised me because I hadn't done anything wrong.

"What do you mean I have done nothing what so ever?" I said frustrated that he would be mad at me for nothing, which by the way happens an awful lot.

"No you didn't well I guess it is partly my fault for not telling you the reason that I am sorry for. Look people talking now and you don't know this but anyway several girls have made it known they are interested in you and they are wonderful people and quit cute I take it. You have not shown any interest what so ever in any girl in this town and people are starting to make assumptions as to why that is. Some are even bold enough to suggest in my presence no less that you are gay. That is something I will not allow under this house young man and thankfully your not but everyone seems to think so. Now I will not let this little misunderstanding shame the family name oh no so here is the deal you have to find someone or you will meet great tortures understand." He said in a firm voice and as I glanced over at Rena in disbelief as to what was being said she nodded her head in approval. I couldn't believe that my father would hate homosexuals this much; I knew he didn't understand but still. I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised he took the bible seriously when it suited him and I guess this was one of those times also he never liked what he didn't understand.

"Dad you cant be serious?" I asked in disbelief. But my father just shook his head as a reply.

"Dad I am sorry I just don't like anyone and I wont go out with someone just to please the town that wouldn't be fair on her." I said in a firm voice letting him know that I was serious while my insides were doing a flip.

"Yes you will if you know what's good for you." He said in a snarl that sent shivers up my spine.

"No I wont who cares what I am." I blurted out…than the next thing I knew I was kicked hard in the stomach that sent me down on my knees.

"Do you dare defy me?" He asked in a harsh heartless voice that sent tears to my eyes as he leaned over my body.

"B-b-bu-but dad." I stammered but all it did was get me a blow across my head and I could feel blood gush out of head running down my cheek mixing with my tears that were seeping out of my eyes.

"Look I will chuck this aside as insanity and give you till tomorrow to give me your final answer now go get clean than go to bed and don't let me hear a sound." He said as he gave me another swift kick to my but. I got up off the floor and was headed to the stairs to get myself clean once everything went back into view and my breath was easier to control. Suddenly I felt a hand lay gently on my shoulder and I looked expecting to see my sister but instead it was Rena.

"Listen I know your father can be somewhat hard on you for after all you are only sixteen but he has our family interest in mind. I would think it wise if you listen to him and get yourself a nice girl or it will be worse on you and just between me and you I don't want to see that happen." She mumbled quietly into my ear and left me to climb all those stairs to the bathroom. That was the nicest thing she had said the whole time I guess it isn't her fault that she is blinded to the truth. She is blind she cant see who her husband truly is.

"Oh my god what happened this time?" Bella asked as he helped me to the bathroom and made me sit on the toilet so she could attend to my cut. I than told her what happened as she gave me a sympathy look.

"Well I don't mean to meddle but why don't you just find someone?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know I guess because I don't like anyone here that's all." I replied as honestly as I could than all of a sudden there was a look of recantation on her face.

"What's the look for?" I asked her half afraid of her answer.

"Your gay isn't you?" She asked her voice showing no doubt neither was her face. I was in complete shock as to what she said and my jaw went slightly slack that I concentrated on keeping shut. But all the while things started to buzz around in my mind and it all came together and something hit me. It all made sense to me all of a sudden I was playing the role everyone expected that I never gave my feelings a second look. I don't like girls I don't even size them up like all the other males around me but could that mean I was.

"Well are you come on I don't have all night." She said her tone full of impatience with one hand on her hip. Another minute passed with me deep in thought when she finally got in front of me and glared at me.

"Come on I'm not like our so called parents I don't care either way I just want to know please tell me the truth…or at least say something the silence is driving me crazy." She whined desperately as if it was life or death that she know.

"Ok well I haven't really thought much about my sexual preference before considering all that is going on around here." I said hoping this would satisfy her but unfortunately I had no such luck.

"Well I'm waiting." She said while tapping her foot.

"Ugh well I guess I can tell you the truth. I am gay…oh wow I cant believe I just said that out loud but yet it feels right almost natural." I said in a daze almost forgetting she was standing there.

"Wow I cant believe this I would never have guessed…so would you be the guy or girl." She said in a surprised but pleasant tone. This caught me off guard for I was expecting something entirely different.

"Hold up your completely fine with this?" I asked her shocked by her disposition.

"Of course and now that you have admitted it to me and yourself you can be a little happier with yourself. I've always known there was something different about you I knew in time you would come in terms with it yourself." She said with a huge grin on her face. Opened my mouth to say something but closed again unable to speak.

"So who do you think is cuter Nick or Joe?" She asked at this I walked out of the bathroom and headed for my bedroom where I would be left alone with my thoughts.

"Come on answer the question." She said in a huff.

"Joe." Was all I said as I went into my room and quickly shut my door.

Emmet's pov

"How was your day son?" My dad asked me with a pleasant grin on his face.

"It was crappy I think I'll go lie down." I grumbled as I dropped my bag on the floor right next to the door.

"Hold up why?" He asked as he put vegetables into a big silver pot probably for soup.

"Nothing really…it was just long and nothing seemed to go right." I replied as I inched towards the stairs not wanting to express my feelings.

"Sorry to hear that well hopefully tomorrow will be better." He said in an encouraging tone.

"Yeah I hope so too but I wouldn't hold my breath on it." I said as I went up stairs to my bedroom to find Rose sitting down on my window seat yet again.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked while sitting down on my computer chair.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said in a casual tone.

"Ok start talking." I said as I gave her my full attention like I always seem to do.

"Listen there is this guy his name is Josh and well he has been harassing me in school for the past month and I am sick and tired of it." She said giving me a pointed look.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked knowing only too well what she wanted me to do.

"Threaten him make him leave me alone for good something." She demanded as she got to her feet which can only mean she is down to business.

"Look I hate threatening people and this will be the third time this year besides do you have any idea how many Josh's there is in school." I said trying to get her to leave me alone but that of course didn't happen.

"I know but I am not asking much here besides you know this guy he is on your football team." She replied simply.

"Look he is a good football player we need him which means I cant get into a heated argument with him but I will have a talk with him. I'm sure I can convince him to leave you alone." I said as I gently pushed her out, this I rarely did but I wasn't in the mood.

"Fine but if I get raped or something I will hang it all on you got that. Make sure he stays far from me got that." She said in an icy voice, sometimes she can be quit the drama queen but than again she is a girl.

"I will don't worry your little head over the matter." I replied as I shut my door to be alone at last. Half-hour later there was a knock on my door and Jake entered my room.

"Hi dude what is up with you recently you haven't been yourself man." He said with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine there is nothing to worry about trust me." I replied hoping to ease his mind.

"If you say so but you have changed you are so carefree not like this mopping around the place." He said trying to get me to explain for my unusual behavior.

"I'll be back to my own self in no time at all alright." I said as Jasper came in.

"Dinner time guys dad has cooked soup." He said than he left the room and I hastily followed glad for the intervention.

"Soups up boys dig in but be careful it is hot." He said as we all got around the table to eat. Half way through the meal the phone rang which dad got up to answer.

"Em do you want to flick the football around after dinner before it gets dark?" Jas asked as I took a gulp of water for my mouth was burning.

"Sure thing than we could go in the garage and work on the car it should be almost finished." I said with great enthusiasm.

"Yeah it is awesome cant wait to finish it man." He said almost bouncing in his seat.

"I will never understand boys and their obsession with doubt cars." She grumbled as she took another spoonful of her soup.

"They're not doubt makeup and other stuff is doubt." Jake said while sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"Ugh boys why did mom have to have so many?" She asked to the ceiling in a dramatic way.

"Emmet my big strong boy is you being bullied in school. Obviously not physically but emotionally?" My father asked sounding concerned.

"Why?" I asked him trying to avoid the whole thing.

"Well the principle has noticed things and I want you to explain it before I go on with what I heard from him so out with it." He said in a firm voice.

"Well yeah they have been tormenting me but that is only because I can cook which they found out in home education but that's fine it will blow over." I replied as I finished my soup.

"Son there is nothing wrong with being able to cook." He said as he collected our bowls.

"I know don't worry I don't pay much attention to what they say" I said as I got up from the table.

"Good for you that is the right way to be." He said as we left to play football in the backyard. Two hours later we were in the garage working on our prized possession.

"This is going to be a babe magnet once it is done." Jake said as he tightened some lose bolts.

"I know it will be a great not to mention it will be the best looking ride in all the lands." Jasper said laughing.

"It will be riding smoothly in no time and we can get it to go over a hundred." I said as I finished with the brakes.

"Yeah so dude how come you never gave Cathy a chance? She is so cute and she has a nice personality." He said while giving me an inquiring glance.

"Why are you asking?" I answered him with a question.

"No reason I was just asking." He said trying to sound innocent but he failed miserably.

"No you weren't just asking tell me I wont be mad I promise." I said.

"Well everyone is talking and well I know it is just because you can cook. But you don't seem interested in the female gender at all. If you're gay we won't care." Jake said in a rush and I just stared at him all the while debating whether or not to tell him the truth or lie. He said he wouldn't care but sometimes he said things just to get you to spill than he would go back on his word. That was just with his brothers but he kept his word with the rest of the world that was so not fair. I also had to consider Jasper he might have a completely different outlook all together than us. I analyzed him for a few more seconds so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"I just haven't found the right person yet that's all when I do I'll know it." I said giving him an innocent expression that perhaps he didn't fully believe but that was his problem. Though it was parsley true even if he didn't buy it.

"Fine…I guess for now." He said in defeat and we continued with fixing the car in complete silence. All the while thoughts were going around my head at complete random and an overpowering feeling to tell someone washed over me.

Chapter 2

Edward's pov

"Eddie time to get up." Bella said as she jumped on my bed over and over little sisters are so very annoying. Why oh why did I have to be the only boy?

"Ok I'm awake happy." I grumbled as I rolled over to face her hoping that this would put an end to the jumping or bouncing as she like to say.

"Good get up and get dressed or we will be late for school." She said as she pulled down my blankets.

"Fine is our parents home?" I asked her as I got up not wanting to run into dad just yet.

"No they left early for work they both had some kind of meeting so you are off the hook. Speaking of which what are you planning on doing about your little situation." She said in an indifferent tone of voice but I could see her eyes were smoldering with curiosity.

"I'm not sure…I haven't really come to terms with it fully myself who knows it could be just a phase." I said as I went into my closet to change for she was sat on my bed. Though deep down I knew it wasn't a phase it would be something I would have for the rest of my pathetic life. I have known for a while I guess I was just in denial.

"You and I both know that's not the case at all. You have to be true to yourself it is the only way you are ever going to be truly happy." She said trying to sound all knowing which was very irritating especially this hour in the morning.

"Look as long as I am living under their roof I wont be happy so I don't see the point in doing anything else to make them hate me even more." I grumbled as I fixed my hair in the mirror.

"So what you are saying is that you are going to go out with a girl just to please everyone?" She inquired with a disapproving look on her pretty face.

"No…I don't know…maybe." I said truthfully as I left my room and trudged down the stairs and into the small stuffy kitchen.

"Ugh brother you will drive me mad yet you wait and see." She sighed as she put her things into her book bag. Perhaps a little over dramatically and then people wonder why some guys turn gay.

"Well that's your problem now isn't it." I countered her in response as I handed her some toast.

"I guess well let's go or we will be late for the bus and we cant have that now can we." She said as we made our way out the door. I swear sometimes she sounds like an adult instead of a sixteen year old.

Carlisle's pov

"Mr. Cullen may I have a word with you?" Mr. Kelly asked as he peeked out of his office door.

"Yes certainly." I replied as I entered his office in an acceptable speed. As I sat down in the seat he smiled at me and gave me a cup of coffee, which I gratefully accepted.

"Now you may be wondering why I have asked you in here and not to worry it is nothing dire I assure you." He said pleasantly and suddenly an immense burden has been lifted off my weary shoulders. Even though I knew I had nothing to agonize about I just get that way for some unknown reason.

"Well that certainly is a immense relief I was worried you weren't entirely satisfied with my work." I said giving him the notion that I was being humble and thought little of myself. That is the key don't let them see that you are aware you are important member of the business.

"Oh Mr. Cullen what thoughts no heavens no your work is astonishing the best I've seen in years why you are beyond every expectation that the company has set. In fact your talents surpass this little business so much we are holding you back to your full potential." He said full heartedly which always sent warm feelings in my stone frozen heart melting it a degree or two.

"Oh nonsense I love working here at this establishment it is a fine business I couldn't ask for more. You think too highly of me giving me credit where it simply isn't do." I said buttering him up like I would with a piece of toast right out of the toaster.

"Ah that isn't true in the least that is why I am rewarding you with the offer of a great establishment in Phoenix where the work level is more to your talent ability." He said with a smile that he always wore when giving splendid news. Though I expected something great for my efforts but nothing as significant as this but nonetheless I was over bliss with such a privilege, an opportunity at my finger tips.

"Well this is such a surprise and out of the blue something I wasn't expecting at all. However it is a wonderful opportunity something I would never thought available to likes of me. As you know I have children and a wife so I would need to discuss it with them before I came to a decision would that be acceptable to you. I would give you my reply by tomorrow if you absolutely demanded it." I replied in a gratified tone.

"Of course I would expect that much of you it is a colossal decision and change if you choose to accept it this is not something you would go into lightly. You have a full week to make up your mind and reply back to me. I trust that it is acceptable to you." He said in an understanding tone.

"Yes more than fair thank you ever so much I will get back to you as soon as possible either way of course." I said as I left his office full of excitement and longing for new surrounding with new people to manipulate to do as I wish. At the end of my long yet satisfying day I got into my mini van to head home when old Mr. Jenkins came to my window.

"Hello Mr. Jenkins how are you?" I asked him as I finished rolling down my window.

"Fine thank you how are you on this fine day?" He asked while trying to stop the rasping in his hoarse voice.

"I am a just wonderful thanks for asking what can I do you for?" I asked him politely all the while eagerly wanting to go home to share my outstanding news with my family.

"Well my car wont start and I have no idea what the devil is wrong with it and I was wondering if you could give me a hand if possible?" He asked seeming desperate to fix the problem I decided to take pity on the old man.

"Well I don't know much about cars but I could give it a try and if I can't do anything my son surely can he is a wiz at that stuff." I said as I got out of my van and walked over to the old rusted beat up car. It was a wonder he could get it working in the first place but than again he is an old folk. I looked the car over a few times and concluded that all was wrong with it was the battery that thankfully was quit easy to fix.

"Well your in luck sir I have located the problem and it is an easy one to fix might I add." I said in a triumph voice this got a good-sized smile out of him the first in a while.

"That's wonderful what's the problem?" He asked sounding hopeful but trying hard not to show it probably afraid of jinxing it.

"It is your battery it has run out I can give you a boost which will last you to get you home but you will need to obtain another battery." I said as he scratched his head obviously not understanding a word I just said.

"Ok, ok young man many thanks." He answered still sounding a bit confused but I was glad to get rid of this whole thing so I didn't argue. Fifteen minutes I had his old rust bucket up and running which was a real miracle but I wont complain.

"Your welcome bye." I said as I hopped in my van and drove off towards home. Ten minutes later I was home in the porch.

"Honey is you home I have some great news." I called as I took my shoes off.

"Yes I am I'm in the kitchen." She called as I walked towards the kitchen in it was the smell of chicken.

"Honey you will never believe this but I have been offered a job in Phoenix isn't that great." I said as I took a piece of chicken and put it in my mouth chewing it slowly as I watched her expression.

"Phoenix that is an awful long ways from here I don't know." She said sounding doubtful with this proposal; of course I would soon change that.

"Just think about all the magnificent opportunities that could be presented there. It could be great and wonderful experience for the whole entire family. Not to mention we will have more money with a bigger and grander place." I said in an over enthusiastic voice hoping to sway her in the direction I wanted.

"Well when you put it that way it does sound like a great idea. You know what it could be a new beginning I am starting to get tired of the cold anyway yes I think it is a splendid idea." She said happily that sent a wave of relief over me instantly.

"Great we will tell the kids at supper." I replied as I grabbed the plates off the counter.

"Yes I am sure they will be impressed." Rena my beautiful wife said as she glided back and forth in the kitchen. However I wasn't so sure on her last statement but I didn't care.

"Kids supper come down here now." I yelled up the stairs and in no time at all we were all sitting around the table enjoying a wonderful supper.

"Edward, Bella, Alice your father has some news to share with you." Rena said as she put down her fork and looked lovingly at all of them.

"What's your news dad?" Bella asked sounding eager but it was probably phony but I wasn't going to let that spoil my moment.

"I got a great job opportunity that will lead us to more money a bigger yard and house not to mention warmer, hotter weather." I said as I looked at the three of them expectedly for some kid of response and once again they didn't disappoint. Bella's jaw dropped and Edward stared at me in disbelief, while Alice just stared; in times like this I am glad I have a family.

"Where are we moving?" Edward finally asked in a hushed tone.

"We are going to Phoenix wont that be great." I replied enthusiastically for their benefit.

"Sure I guess." Edward mumbled quietly as he looked down at his now empty plate that once held his delectable supper that has now been devoured.

"No it isn't it is far from wonderful I don't want to leave all my friends. Please don't make us move." Bella whined desperately that would melt another parent's heart but not mine.

"Yes we are moving we will be packing all this week and leaving next so be ready no excuses." I told them as I left to go to my study with a bounce in my step.

"I hate you!" Bella called after me that I chose to ignore for all of our benefit there would be no use in me losing my temper at them not tonight anyway there was far too much to do to allow that.

Bella's pov

"Mom you have to do something." I pleaded even though I knew it was no good for she always stood behind his every decision no matter what that might be.

"Sorry sweetie but it has already been decided we are going and that is final so pack your bags." She said as she left the table with dirty dishes that had to be cleaned. I glanced over at my over confused brother that hadn't said so much as five words and he had no apparent emotion on his face.

"You don't have anything to say about the most impactful thing to happen to us in like forever?" I asked him sternly

"No I don't it might be a good thing besides I don't have any real friends here anyway." He mumbled than he left Alice and me at the table all alone.

"Well he is a cheerful fellow isn't he." She commented as she took her plate into the kitchen.

"Are you telling me you are fine with this move?" I asked her in disbelief for she always acted like a drama queen even more than me and that was saying something.

"Well…not really but…I don't know I think it might be nice for a change. Besides if I don't like it than I can come back and live with my dad so everything is all right." She said quietly.

"Yeah I guess it is perfect for you but me oh no I am stuck there whether I like it or not." I grumbled as I ran upstairs into my room to sulk about how unfair it was. An hour later I went into Edward's room and sat down on his bed and watched him sleep thinking how sad it was that he hardly got any sleep the previous night. I went over and brushed his beautiful thick messy bronze hair out of his eyes and wondered what would lie ahead for him. Would he ever find someone to settle down with? Would he ever be truly happy? I'm sure Alice would have a theory if she only knew about him but I promised him I wouldn't say anything to anyone which sucks right about now.

"Hey what are you doing staring at your brother with those pitiful eyes?" Alice whispered into my ear as she gave me an inquiring glare as if it could draw the truth, which it often did.

"Umm because dad gives him a hard time and it isn't his fault I feel sorry for him." I whispered trying to make my voice sound believable for I was a terrible liar.

"That's not it and we both know it so come on out with it." She scolded like she always did when I lied to her. Than she grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room where she immediately locked her door and faced me with a piercing stare.

"It is complicated and I can't tell you." I said firmly trying to make eye contact with her as much as possible.

"Yes you can we are sisters not to mention best friends we share everything please I wont tell anyone I swear." She encouraged me as she sat down on her bed while patting her hand besides her motioning me to sit there. I sat down beside her and thought long and hard about what I could say to her without really telling her out loud.

"Well I guess I can give you the just of it. Dad is beating and threatening Edward to get a girlfriend but he simply wont. He says he doesn't like any of the girls here and he wont go out with someone just for the heck of it…he said it wouldn't be fair on her." I told her in an even voice so my voice wouldn't reveal there was information I was withholding from her.

"That is absolutely horrible I feel so bad for him but his strong enough. That's odd he should find at least one of them appealing I mean there is even one that is around his age that got basically the same personality as him what more could he ask for." She said as she shook her head.

"I don't know." I said weakly which was a huge mistake for she picked up on my voice immediately.

"Isabella there is something you're not telling me." She shrieked as she pinned me down on the bed and wouldn't let me go no matter how hard I struggled.

"I, I told you everything I know." I lied feebly but I knew there was no point for she saw right through my lies.

"No your not don't lie to me now tell me." She said, as she pressed harder on me so my wrists were killing me.

"Ok get off me and I will tell you." I gave in and than she let go of me.

"Before I tell you…you have to promise not to tell Eddie that I told you." I said sternly and she hesitantly agreed.

"Ok than he is gay." I said bluntly than I watched her jaw drop in complete utter shock.

"Are, are you serious?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes I am please don't make a big deal over this." I pleaded but I didn't get any response she just kicked me out of her room leaving me silently kicking myself and praying she would keep her word.

Chapter 3

Emmet's pov

I woke up with a splitting headache and my back was sore from sleeping in the one spot for far too long. I looked over at the clock and groaned for it was time to get up if I wanted to get a shower before school. I dragged myself out of the bed and got my cloths than I went into the bathroom. After a long hot shower I walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen where the smell of pancakes were drifting.

"Good morning son here is your pancakes and milk enjoy." Dad said as he laid a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Thanks smell's great." I commented as I sat down and took a bite of them.

"Oh here is your permission slips." He said as he gave them to Jasper and me with huge smile on his face.

"What?" We both said in unison this got a chuckle from our dad like it normally did.

"You don't know anything about it but the teacher gave me them to sign you guys will be going to a thing about gay people and how to be a couple in that way." He said as he started to clean the counters.

"Why we have nothing against them dad you know that for you have raised us to be open minded and well neither of us is gay." Jasper said in a somewhat convincing tone but dad didn't buy it in the least.

"I know and I am so proud of you but this will deepen your understanding." He replied with a look that said end of discussion.

"Ugh why do we have to go?" He whined while I continued to eat my breakfast not caring about the matter. But getting more and more irritated by his reaction I just wanted to strangle him but I wont.

"I think it is a good idea so end of discussion you should be more like your brother over there eating and not complaining." He said while he took a basket upstairs.

"Why aren't you complaining?" Jasper questioned me as he finished off his breakfast with a look of disapproval.

"I don't care I think it could be interesting and well we get out of a class or two so there is nothing to complain about." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah I guess I never thought of it like that." He said as he finally got another outlook on the subject that was always nice to see. In what seemed like no time at all we were sat down in the gym looking at a half dozen girls and a half dozen boys. They hardly had an audience; there were about twenty people here if that.

"Good morning boys and girls my name is Todd and I am gay." He said into the microphone followed by the other eleven saying their name and those were also gay.

"You might not know it but one out of you bounce is most likely gay hiding away from the world afraid what others will think. I know for I was once where you are today and trust me it is a long struggle. You have to be yourself and be true if you want to be at peace with yourself. But first you have to accept it and move forward, this being said you don't have to come out. Not yet anyway but don't try to be something your not for you wont find true happiness. There is someone for you to love out there just waiting like yourself all you have to do is better yourself and find them. They are waiting impatiently just like you to find a significant other." His voice rang through the gym loudly. They went on for another hour with their speech each of them offering something new when their turn arrived.

"Is there any questions?" He asked the audience and several hands shot up into the air at once.

"Yes you." He said while pointing his finger at a blonde headed girl.

"How can you tell if the person is gay?" She asked and I could have rolled my eyes and go on about that thought forever but I had to keep my cool.

"That is a good question and the answer is you can't tell 90% of the time the person would have to let the other know. Otherwise one would never know the other wasn't straight." He said in a calm tone but I could see his eye twitch. The questioning lasted for another half hour mostly they were just plain stupid but some were actually fairly intellectual which was refreshing to hear.

"Now I know most of you are most likely tired of hearing us babble but we have one thing left to do. We will take each and everyone of you and talk to you individually than you will be dismissed." He said as he walked around giving everyone a number. I got the number three and Jasper got the number 4 this resulted in him groaning at length. This got on my nerves more than I like to admit for so many reasons.

"Would you stop that it isn't the end of the world?" I sneered at him that shut him up almost immediately. In what seemed like no time at all I was called into the box with Todd the ringmaster ha this should be interesting.

"So number three what's your name?" he asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

"My name is Emmet." I replied quietly as I took a small glance around the box that was decorated in red hearts.

"Emmet that is a lovely name now does it make you uncomfortable to be sitting so close to someone who is gay?" he asked me while leaning towards me.

"Nope." Was all I said for I was deep in thought though looking at it I should have given him a longer answer.

"Well that's wonderful is there anything you would like to share? Do you know anyone that is gay?" He riddled off his two questions as if his life depended on it.

"Ha, ha dude you don't have to be so uptight about it I mean after all you're the one who decided to talk about this issue." I said while trying to control my laughter that seemed to catch him off guard.

"Oh you notice huh well ok." He said in a little chuckle.

"Well I do know one person who is gay." I answered his last question as he was finishing his chuckle.

"Really so are you friends with this person?" He asked seriously again.

"Well…not exactly." I said honestly that got me a server glare from him.

"Why not does it make you self conscience or something?" he asked or demanded a little harsher than he attended judging by his expression.

"Calm down there is a perfectly good explanation." I defended myself all the while not wanting to tell this stranger that it was I but I had a good feeling that it was going to happen. If I wanted this guy off my back, which I did.

"What might that reason be young man?" He asked in a calmer tone but it was strained.

"The reason is that the person I know is well me." I mumbled while looking down on my now sweaty hands.

"Well isn't that wonderful. You are normal and it is nothing to be ashamed of believe me. You will find someone someday don't give up don't fret thanks for sharing." He said obviously delighted by the news.

"Yeah thanks bye." I said as I left the box some how feeling like a weight has been lifted off my chest and I felt a whole lot better. I even felt relieved that I had said those words out loud so my ears could hear what I felt and thought.

Rose's pov

Breakfast was a long event after Jas protested about going to the convention that spoke about homosexuals I couldn't understand why. It frustrated Emmet as much as it confused me and Jake had no feelings about the ordeal that was typical. Dad always embraced people's differences and understood most everything that I was grateful for. I than looked over at the calendar and counted the days until mom came home from her business trip and it showed she would be home in another three weeks I could hardly wait. After breakfast I raced after Jasper to talk to him I needed to know or it would drive me crazy.

"Jas wait up." I called after him and he stopped and gave me a confused look that I quickly ignored.

"What's up?" he asked his voice strained to sound casual.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked politely while giving him my best pout.

"Fine but make it quick." He replied looking at his watch.

"Why does it bug you to go to the convention so much?" I asked him without blinking an eye I could tell this caught him off guard.

"I-I don't know." He said weakly so therefore he was lying.

"You so do know don't lie cause I can always tell." I scolded while tapping my foot that was a sign I was getting annoyed or impatient at which point I was both.

"Ok fine you want to know the truth I have a problem with gays alright. I think it is a crime against nature plus they make me super uncomfortable." He replied and I fought back tears that stung my eyes for I couldn't let him see my tears.

"I see." I managed to spit out than I turned on my heel to leave for the bus instead of driving with him.

I got to school and my makeup was already in need of repair thanks to my no good of a brother. As soon as I got off the bus I ran straight to the bathroom to make myself look presentable. Ugh I look horrible it will take forever to fix this mess ugh I hate my brother. Ten minutes after I felt a hand on my shoulder and the smell of blossoms filled my nose.

"Are you ok?" Hope asked quietly.

"Yeah I am it is just my stupid brother Jasper." I said as I twirled around to face her with a small smile.

"Huh that's weird you hardly ever fight with your brothers…though I would be more surprised if you said Emmet." She replied quietly.

"Yeah I can always count on him no matter what…and you." I said as I gave her a hug.

"It will be ok you'll see." She said in an encouraging tone.

"I guess so but he has a problem with homosexuals like he hates them." I said in a whisper and I could feel her stiffen.

"Really?" she whispered in a surprised but sadden tone.

"Yes but that doesn't matter right now lets get going." I said as I pulled her out of the bathroom and down the hall towards our locker.

Esme's pov

I woke up and the sun was shinning brightly a fitting last day if you ask me. I can't wait to go home and see my beautiful children whom I never saw in a month.

"Hello darling how are you." I said into the phone after hearing my husbands voice on the other end. I hadn't realized how much I had missed his soothing voice until now.

"Hi sweetie how is you? I am great so are the kids we all miss you. I think Rose misses you the most." He said sounding so close yet so far away it made me want to cry.

"I am good but I am terribly homesick for you guys. I will be home tomorrow even I've decided to come home early I cant stand another day without seeing you guys. Don't tell the kids I want them to be surprised." I said my voice about to crack for I was crying but I didn't want to let him know that.

"That's excellent news I can hardly wait. Don't cry sweetie pie you will see all of us very soon." He said almost as if on queue.

"How did you know I was crying?" I asked a bit taken aback thinking I was improving but obviously I hadn't.

"You are getting better at hiding it but I have radar ears I am very perceptive on these things. I know you anyway so I can always guess pretty accurately when you are going to cry." He replied in a calm soothing tone of voice. I had to laugh he knows me like an open book he has read one too many times but I have always like it that way.

"Thanks I love you very much I will see you soon bye." I said unwilling but knew I had to go.

"Bye honey sees you soon loves you too." He replied faithfully. Than I hung up on him and fixed my makeup to face the boss for the last time here in this for god forsaken place.

Chapter 4

Edward's pov

I woke up with mixed feeling for it had been two weeks since we found out we would be leaving and today was the day we would be getting on the plane. I wasn't sure how to feel if I was to be honest with myself. I had grown up here and knew no other place or people and that was soon going to change. I knew no other way of living and soon I would have to find out another places way of doing things. Than again I never ever fitted in here at all I don't have any friends probably because I don't show any interest in girls. So perhaps things will be better in a different place where people don't know me it is definitely bigger.

"Time to go and don't forget the same thing applies up there don't fret." He said as he stuck his head in and just as suddenly left. I had to laugh he was the biggest hypercritic I knew except when it came to girls. I pulled myself out of bed and dressed myself faster than normal for I didn't want to annoy him in any way. I went down in the kitchen to find my two sisters in the kitchen eating muffins and for some reason Bella wore a guilty expression on her face and I couldn't understand why.

"Good morning how was your sleep?" I asked politely as I grabbed a blueberry muffin and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Not so good I couldn't sleep I had too much on my mind." Bella said quietly as she finished her muffin.

"Too bad." I said as I took a bite than I glanced over at Alice who was unusually quiet.

"I got some sleep but I could use more." She replied after she realized I was looking at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her in concern for it wasn't like her at all to behave like this maybe she is getting sick.

"Yes fine thanks umm I will wait outside I want to take one last look of the place." She said as she left the kitchen without looking at me. Bella also gave the same excuse and immediately followed Alice. I looked out the window at the ocean crashing down on the rocks like they have done for thousands of years that's what I would truly miss about this place. That and the way the air smells and how the fog lingers in the air…the rain pattering constantly on the roof at night. Amongst the thoughts something hit me an idea a conclusion…Alice was avoiding me because she has a problem with me being gay. Bella is avoiding me because she betrayed me, and feels guilty that gives me two things to work with. Don't trust Bella again and be severely angry with Alice for being exactly like my father.

"It is almost time to go." Rena said in a quiet mumble in the doorway.

"Ok I think I will take a walk down by the waters edge if that's alright." I said as I headed for the door.

"Ok dear someone will go and get you when it is time to leave." She said as I stepped out of the door. I walked down to the ocean and wandered along its shore taking in everything storing it away to memory. Inhaling the wonderful perfume the ocean gave felt the rocks with my fingers and the cold water splashing on my legs. I bent over and picked up a few beach rocks that were round and smooth that was a grayish green color. I would always remember this because it was the only thing I ever loved here the scenery it was like nothing else anywhere. I knew in my heart that it would be the only thing I was homesick for because it certainly wasn't for the people. I could spend hours on end just sitting by the ocean and listening to its many sounds and watching the wave crashes all so different but the same. I sat on my favorite rock and watched the waves crash on the shore over and over again it was so soothing. I sat there for what seemed like forever when Bella came to tell me it was time to go. With a sigh I got up and followed her back not wanting to leave just yet.

"What's wrong?" She asked me with a worried glance and all the anger boiled up inside me I felt like I would explode.

"Traitors are made to be hated and is a real disappointment when it is your own fleshing blood." I said than I walked to the van and sat in the back. I than watched everyone getting in and her giving me apologetic glances that I ignored completely as I stared out the window.

"We are off to our new home where new beginnings await us." Dad said as he sped down the road to the airport like the devil was on his heels.

"Yes I can hardly wait the sun oooh wont that be nice." Rena said as she clapped her hands in excitement as we just stared either at her or out the window. A half hour into the trip I watched as Alice and Bella talking and it was looking that Bella was getting more agitated as the conversation dragged on. Two hours later we were on a plane all separated thank god for many hours.

"Hi where you headed?" A tall well-muscled guy asked me as I sat down in the seat next to him.

"Phoenix you." I replied politely as I took out my latest book.

"I am going to Carolina it will be amazing." He said sounding like he was on top of the universe.

"That's wonderful." I said as I flipped open the book and took off my sweater.

"That is a great novel I have read it several times. I have lived in a small town for only a few months and hated it entirely." He continued to talk in his deep raspy voice.

"Well try living in one your whole life now that ain't fun." I said aspirated by the past events.

"Oh that must bite well it mustn't be too hard on you though." He commented as he took out a book, that was a good sign he would soon be lost in a book as well. But that last statement made me a lot more curious than wise but I had to ask or it would drive me nuts.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"What I mean is…are you an open minded person." He said in a hesitate tone.

"Yes believe me I am." I replied honestly.

"Ok me and my fiancé came here to stay for a few months thought it would be different. Well the people who seemed fine and swell were absolutely brutal to us in the end. I know that doesn't make any sense but I am gay so yeah." He said in a hurry and my heart was pounding and I couldn't help but smile. If he could find someone to love than maybe I could too, perhaps there was hope after all.

"Why are you smiling it isn't a nice thing at all." He replied sounding hurt and cross.

"Sorry let me explain I am not smiling because they were cruel to you but that you found someone. It gives me hope that I didn't have before you see I am also gay." I said quietly but he smiled broadly and nodded his head in understanding way.

"That's great and I am happy that I could give you some renewed hope." He said to me as he put down his book. That started a very long conversation that lasted pretty much the whole trip and I was very pleased surprisingly about it.

Emmet's pov

In no time at all I was bounding across the parking lot to get in the car when I saw Rose crying on the bleachers. My heart sank what could possibly have happened to her that could make her cry so bad for she never cried in public it was like a rule or something. I went over to her and wrapped my arm over her and she automatically pulled herself closer into the hug. I rocked her until her tears subsided and texted Jas to go on without us like she had instructed. This confused me I couldn't understand why she was behaving like this. Also I couldn't understand the logic in staying there until everyone was gone but us on the bleachers.

"What's wrong Rosie tell me please." I pleaded with her giving her a pout that made her lips twitch upward.

"Well it is Jas." She replied quietly.

"What about him?" I pressed after she didn't say anything.

"He has a problem with gay people." She said in a whisper while brushing away more tears that fell.

"I know it is irritating but why are you taking it so hard?" I asked her already thinking I knew the answer. But I felt compelled to ask it anyway just to clarify.

"Well if I tell you something will you keep it to yourself?" she asked as she finally stopped crying.

"Yes of course." I promised without a moment's hesitation for I knew I could.

"I'm gay." She replied as she squeezed her eyes tight.

"That's not all I have a girlfriend." She hastily spilled out and I smiled pleased she had found someone. I could only hope and dream to have someone but my chances were slim.

"That's great sis truly it is." I replied as I hugged her tightly.

"Really you think so?" she asked sounding shocked by my reaction.

"Yes I do now lets go home and get something to eat I am starving." I said as we got to our feet to walk home.

"So do you have a girlfriend yet?" she asked for what seemed like the twelfth time in the past two weeks. I thought about just saying nope not yet but she told me her news and it wasn't like she wouldn't understand than at least she would know we were on the same page. Somehow I felt compelled to speak only the truth for what she just shared with me.

"No and I will never." I said hoping she would know what it meant but she just gave me a confused look. I sighed for I knew I would have to actually tell her in words just like the guy in the box ha that sounds funny even in your head.

"I am also gay." I said which made her stop in her tracts with a shocked expression on her face. After a minute had gone by and nothing I decided I had to be the one to break the silence.

"Why so shocked?" I asked casually this seemed to bring her back to reality just a bit.

"It is you Em the big tough guy the one that has all the girls falling for you I know you don't lead them on. I just thought well I don't know I guess I never stopped to think about it. It would explain why you never went out with anybody." She stammered as she flung her arms around my neck.

"Yeah well it will be ok." I said as I spun her around in circles.

"I know so when do you think you will get a boyfriend and what's your type?" she started to riddle off questions. I sighed I knew that if I told her this would happen it was inevitable.

"Well I don't know if I'll ever have a boyfriend. My type hmm well similar personality would be nice…smart…athletic…sense of humor." I said slowly pondering it as I said it aloud.

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself you'll find someone someday you just having to be patient. I see that's interesting but thought so." She said carelessly as she skipped by my side.

"Thanks sis." I replied as we finally found ourselves on the front step of our house. There in the yard was an unfamiliar yellow jaguar sitting in the drive and we were both curious as to whom it belonged to. We went in and were met by the smell of freshly baked brownies that made my mouth water and my stomach growl. Rose and I went into the kitchen to get a brownie as we did so we were greeted with our mom.

"Mom your back." Rose and I both said rather loudly for we were both very happy to have her home again. Than I eagerly waited for Rose to let go of her so I could trap her into a death grip of a hug. The house wasn't the same without her neither was us now that she is back we will finally go back to a somewhat normal routine.

"Honeys I've missed you too." She said happily as we all finished hugging her that's when I noticed the tears in her eyes and the sniff that she made in between breaths. We spent the rest of the evening talking about what has happened in the last month to us. Of course I edited the part about me confessing to two whole people that I was in fact a homosexual.

Chapter 5

Emmet's pov

I woke up to the sun shinning as usual at 10 am on a Saturday morning it was wonderfully warm in my room. Probably because the air conditioning was on the frits yet again for some unknown reason for dad insists that he can fix any problem that occurs in this house. But in all honesty he isn't the best matinee man he is maybe average if that. But I admired his persistence and silently rewarded mom for putting up with his many attempts she had loads of patience. I got up and opened my window and inhaled the breeze that blew in from outside noting that it wasn't much cooler than the air in here. As I was looking out the window I noticed that someone was moving in the house beside us that had been vacant for years. It was an older house but it was elegant and grand it was approximately the same size as our house. I went and changed my boxsers and put on a pair of black shorts and went downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast and chattering about nothing of interest well not to me anyway.

"Good morning Em how was your sleep?" Mom asked me as she smiled pleasantly up at me

"Great did you know there is people moving in next door?" I asked as I took a gulp of orange juice.

"Really? Huh I wonder where they are from." My father said as he had a curious expression on his face I had to laugh sometimes he put too much thought into the simplest things.

"Why don't we go over and introduce ourselves maybe the boys could do some heavy lifting for them." Mom said as she started to clear the table off.

"That would be the neighborly thing to do." My father agreed as Jas screwed up his face and Jake smiled broadly. I sometimes don't get Jas it is like our parents didn't raise him for he screwed up his face at just about everything.

"Maybe they will have a daughter my age." Jake said in a hopeful tone as mom shook her head at their reactions.

"Ha, ha, ha well you'll never know if you don't go over." My father replied with a smile as my mother shook her head. It was than decided we would go over and introduce ourselves and lend a hand if they desired. We went out the door and walked across to their yard that was poorly kept it would need a new makeover. This man around dad's age came out to greet us with a pleasant smile.

"Hello nice day we're having." He said as he walked up to us.

"Yes lovely my name is Phil and this is my wife Esme Heart we are your neighbors." Dad said as they shook hands with the man.

"Oh isn't that nice my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Rena." He said as she came towards us wearing no shoes on her feet, the pavement must be burning her feet by now.

"Hello there nice to meet you." She said as my parents told her their names and they exchanged greetings it seemed they completely forgot about us.

"Who are these lovely young people?" Rena asked while looking us over finally I was beginning to think we were invisible. Ha, ha that would be awesome think of all the pranks I could pull.

"Oh where are my manners of course these are our children. This is Emmet, Jasper, Jake and Rose." Dad said in a chuckle as he pointed us out.

"Well aren't they lovely we having two lovely girls and one boy." She said, as she looked us over as if she was analyzing us.

"How old are your children?" Dad asked looking around for any kind of clue.

"Well Edward the oldest is 16 Bella is 15years cause Edward will soon be 17 god bless his soul. Alice is also 16 though she just turned that a few months ago." Rena said in a loving tone.

"Oh I see that's nice Emmet he is 17, Jasper is 18 and Jake is 16 oh yes and Rosy is also 18." Mom replied to the unspoken question.

"Wonderful they are in the house putting boxes into their rooms." Carlisle said as he went and grabbed another box from the truck.

"We actually came over to ask if you needed help unloading the truck my boys could lift heavy objects." My father said with pride in his voice.

"Well that would be a great help the more people the less time we will spend unpacking we could be good friends I'm sure. Lets see Rose and Esme could come in and help me get the kitchen organized and unpacked. I refuse to let the children get junk for the simple reason I don't have the kitchen they ate far too much as it is." She said in a causal but firm tone, but not mean.

"That's a great idea come on Rose." Mom said as the three of them disappeared into the house.

"Ok boys I will put you to work you there come forth." He said as he pointed to me, I quickly went to him.

"Take this big heavy box the one that has Edward on it and take it to the third floor last room down the hall." He demanded as he got my other brothers to grab a couch.

'Ok sir." I replied as I grabbed the box that was heavier than I expected. I slowly carried the box into the house and as I was starting up the first flight of stairs is when I noticed all the walls were covered in graduation hats that were creepy. But I hastily concluded that it was from the previous owner and not these people for they hadn't had enough time that and they were coated in dust. I finished the stairs and continued down the hall to the other set of stairs that went to the third floor as I walked down the hall I noticed it smelled strongly of perfume. This dude whoever he is must be thankful he is on the third floor for I don't know how he could stand living with two girls for I was struggling with one. The third floor was dull and damp it was more or less an attic that had been converted into a hallway with a bathroom and bedroom. As I got closer to the dudes room I could hear music playing softly and as I got even closer I noticed it was classical music. Huh I bet he is a geek with acne. The door was ajar so I pushed it open with great surprise it didn't make a sound not even a creek. When the door was open I found myself looking at him side ways. To my great surprise he was muscular and tall he wasn't as big as myself but had a good build he had bronze color hair that was on the longish side. It was everywhere unruly like he couldn't keep it exactly in the right place but it was nice. He had extremely pale skin like he never saw the sun in years though he was very attractive. He was the most beautiful or handsome hot person I had ever seen. He turned to face me and my heart did a jump unwise as that might be I than noticed he had the face of an angel with his deep intense emerald eyes with his well-shaped full lips. He had a perfect shaped well-proportioned nose to complete his perfect features, than I realized I hadn't said anything to this guy he must think I am a freak or something damn you Emmet.

"Hello my name is Emmet…I live next door we are helping your dad bring in stuff from the truck." I replied in a rather calm voice if you ask me.

"Oh hi my name Edward nice to meet you…you can stick that anywhere." He replied with a small smile, his voice was as smooth as honey it had a musical tone to it. I did as I was told relieved that I could put it down for it was killing my arms.

"Thanks so where you from?" I asked him as I looked around his room that was full of boxes.

"Newfoundland." He replied quietly.

"Oh I have never been there what is it like?" I asked for I had never even heard of such a place.

"Well it is small to begin with and well it is cold, wet not to mention near constant fog. The weather is unpredictable I mean we had frost in June and snow in May for crying out loud." He said not sounding too pleased about it. But than again I would have hated it as well for I disliked the cold and despised the rain most of the time. I would have been miserable there perhaps he was too.

"Ugh you must have hated that." I commented as we went downstairs to get more boxes.

"Well sometimes I would love to have had more hot weather and a little less rain but I loved how it looked when the fog lingered. I liked hearing the rain at my window at night and I didn't mind the snow during the winter months I mean. I think I will miss the ocean the most the scenery is what I loved the most." He said almost in a daze from remembering of what it was like. It didn't sound like the worst place on earth but I wouldn't want to go there that's for sure.

"Well at least you like something there so it wasn't so unbearable." I said without thinking than just as I was about to correct he nodded and gave me a smile. We finally made it down to the truck once again and we hauled at another two boxes each to go in his room. These weren't as heavy so I was pretty sure these contained his cloths.

"So what's the weather like here is it like this?" he asked as we made our way up the first set of stairs.

"Pretty much sometimes it gets hotter if you can imagine that but mostly it is a nice warm weather always sunny we hardly ever get rain." I told him as we made up our way on the second staircase to his floor.

"Sounds nice, guess I'll have to go and buy more shorts and t-shirts cause as you can imagine I never need many before." He replied as we plopped down the two boxes. That's when I notice what he was wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts, on a day like today he would bake with those on.

"Is that everything for you room?" I asked him as I looked at the many boxes most of which was small.

"Yup that's it." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but wonder if it was as soft as it looked it was beautiful especially the color ugh stop thinking about it.

"Great that means no more trips up here." I said flatly that made him laugh and it was a wonderful laugh. It was perfect I hope he will laugh often…snap out of it dude he is straight quit it.

"Yes for you." He said sounding amused.

"How old are you?" He asked me as he opened a box that was filled with books, not just any books they were huge and thick man this guy must really like reading.

"I'm 17 man you certainly like reading." I commented as I went over and picked one up, he kept his face down but I could tell he blushed a little but decided to ignore it for his benefit.

"Ah yeah I guess I never had any friends so I had plenty of spare time." He mumbled as he took an armful of books to put on the bookcase that was in the corner. I followed doing the same wanting to help and hang with him for a while longer.

"Really you never had any friends how come?" I couldn't help but ask for I was truly curious as why this guy who seemed nice and was definitely good looking had none.

"Well I don't know I guess I never liked the same things they did. Like my music or choice in books either I don't know I guess we never found things in common. I never fitted in there so I am hoping I will be able to here though I have my doubts." He replied his voice sounding miserable.

"Well we can always hang out do you like to play football." I said without really thinking about what I was saying though he seemed like an all right guy. This got a small smile on his perfect face.

"I have never played football." He said and my jaw dropped I couldn't believe it.

"Never didn't you have it where you come from?" I asked in disbelief.

"No the sport isn't big where I come from even in all Canada it isn't popular it isn't played or talked about. The big thing is soccer and hockey I'm good at those two sports." He replied as we continued to line up his books.

"Well than…hockey isn't popular here and soccer is an ok sport I guess. Hey I could teach you how to play me and my brothers always play and we could use another player to make it even. You would be on my team you look like you carry a punch." I said as I punched his arm playfully, hope he got that. After a few seconds I was relieved that he did for he punched my arm lightly in returned.

"Sure I'd like that." He said as he gave me a smile that sent my heart in over drive for the third time since we met.

Chapter 6

Bella's pov

We pulled up to a huge driveway desperately in need of repair sitting next to a beautiful yard with a grand house to go along with it. Our house was old fashioned but it had a certain charm to it that I was surprised I loved. I looked at my parents in the front and wondered if they were as hot as I for I thought I would bake if I didn't soon get out. It was sunny and hot at ten I could only dread what noon would hold in store though I shouldn't complain for we never received such beautiful weather. I was exhausted from the trip particularly with arguing with Alice on Edward's behalf maybe than he would regent me less though I had my doubts. My big mouth and me ugh I hope he can forgive me someday soon. I finally got out of the van and felt the full force of the sun on my skin and it was pleasant, for that I was thankful. Perhaps this move wont be so awful after all maybe just maybe I'll like it.

"Ok kids grab a box or two and go pick a room chop, chop." My father said as he clapped his hands as if it was the biggest command out there. I set off with two small boxes and climbed up the creepy yet grand staircase to the second floor. I wandered in and out of the many rooms and decided that the room near the stairs to the third floor would be the best room for me to obtain. I laid down my boxes in the corner as I glanced out the enormous window that had a seat in front of it. It revealed a spacious almost fairytale backyard with trees and bushes big and lushes with many unknown flowers I have never seen before. The grass was thick and the purest green I had ever laid eyes on not to mention the swimming pool that had a shallow end and a deep end that I was sure I couldn't touch the bottom. Than just behind the trees in the back was a winding river that ran past the many houses in this lane. Everything was beautiful and the weather was something I could get used to fairly easy. I looked around my room and quickly determined that it was more than twice the size of my old room and had not one but two closets. However it had an ugly color on the walls that would have to be changed as soon as possible for there was no way I would tolerate the color it is now. It was a grayish black and the ceiling was a dreadful orange, it was Halloween town all over. But other than that I loved the room already it even had a marble floor that was a cream color which was a lovely color thank god. As I stood there analyzing my new room I heard a gentle knock at my door I turned around expecting to see Edward but it was a guy I had never met before. He had a long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail he was very muscular and tall very tall. He had dark brown eyes that were absolutely beautiful. He was holding three fairly big boxes.

"Umm hi." I said nervously giving him a small smile.

"Hi I have these boxes to put in Bella's room and I have no idea where to put them." He said in a quiet but deep voice.

"You can put them over there next to those." I said as I pointed to the other boxes.

"Oh ok so umm does that mean your Bella?" He asked as he put them down with ease.

"Yes and you are?" I replied casually

"My name is Jake Heart I live next door we came over to help unload the truck." He said as he took a look around my room.

"Nice room." He commented after a moment's silence.

"Thanks but I am changing the color for it is absolutely dreadful it's like Halloween town." I replied with a little giggle.

"Yes it is isn't it well whoever lived here last must have been very weird though they seemed nice enough. Though they moved out years ago almost a decade and no one has lived here ever since." He said in a thoughtful tone as if he was remembering something important.

"Yes I guess so." I remarked as he left down the hall, I was just about to go after him when another strange guy and my father entered my room.

"Where do you want this hurry with the decision for it is very heavy." He

grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Right over there will be fine." I said as I pointed to the wall furthest from me.

"Wonderful." My father grunted as he laid it down then he went off with the other boy down the hall.

Alice's pov

I was exhausted as I got out of the hot van and out in the hot sun light I was surely in heaven after all. It was nothing like I expected and I immediately fell in love with the whole entire scenery. I was so grateful that I didn't have to sit next to Bella any more for she was driving me crazy with her babble. I just found out recently that my brother is gay which is totally horrible it is a crime against nature it isn't right so there has to be something wrong with his head. That can be the only logical explanation for it I don't understand it at all therefore I don't have to worry too much. I made up my mind over the thing so I wish she would respect my views instead of wasting her time trying to change them its not like I hate him I just cant stand the fact that he likes males. I was still fuming when I went up the stairs and picked a room, it was fairly big with a high ceiling. It was more than twice the size of my old room and it had oak on the floor that gave it a homey touch that I liked. The window was fairly big allowing the sunlight to brighten up the room I put down the box in the corner of the room and kept going back and forth until all my boxes that I could carry were in my room. I sighed for there was the long task of opening the boxes and sorting the clothes not to mention putting the ones to be hung in the closest done pronto. About an hour or so into this process I hear a small knock at my door. I swirl around and find a tall muscular tanned boy standing there with a box his hair was messy that was dirty blond and he had the most wonderful baby blue eyes that you could get lost in. He was perfect and I would do anything to make him mine but the likely hood of that was slim to none for he probably had an extremely hot girlfriend.

"Hi miss are you Alice?" He asked in a voice as smooth as velvet.

"Yes." I replied finding myself tongue tied for the first time.

"Wonderful these two boxes are for you than where may I lay them?" He asked very politely like a nice gentlemen what a rarity.

"Ah umm you can put them in that far corner if you will." I said once I found my tongue.

"Ok great my name is Jasper by the way." He said as he put them where I indicated without complaint I noticed with surprise but pleased.

"Nice to meet you thank you may I ask why you are doing this?" I asked politely than normal but there was something about him that made me keep it for the time being anyway.

"I live next door my dad thought it would be the neighborly thing to do…to give you guys a hand." He said as he wiped sweat from his brow he must be hot for it was extremely hot especially in here.

"That was really nice." I replied as he nodded his agreement than he left to go and help when he was being called. I might have been in there for a couple of hours when I was being called downstairs. I went downstairs to find Bella and another girl I had never met standing in the kitchen leaning on the counter for support. Than Edward was standing next to an extremely hot well muscular huge guy. Of course there was Jasper and my parents and their parents.

"Listen everyone I was trying to get the air conditions to work that's why we haven't got the bed assembled. After looking at it I realized it is beyond repair and needs to be replaced I have also realized we cant stay here without air condition for we will die of the heat. Not to mention we have nothing to sleep on." He said, as he looked at us with a look of compassion the first in days.

"So does that mean we will go to a hotel?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"No our new neighbors has so gracefully invited us into their home until everything is straightened out here. So go and pack a bag of cloths and such and come back down once that is done we will go over I want you to be on your best behavior with the best manners you can muster. This is a great thing that they have done and I wont tolerate any behavior that suggest you are taking advantage of these fine people." He said in a caring but firm voice. All the while I knew it was all for show I knew he didn't really care what we did, it was only for them his new victims. Never the less we all nodded our head in shear agreement, just to please him. I marched myself wearily up the stairs to my room dreading the thought of repacking half my summer cloths.

Jasper's pov

I walked down the stairs reluctantly for what seemed like the hundredth time today. I walked down reluctantly more than the other fifty times because I had just met the most beautiful girl I had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. But I had to go down for my name was being called very loud might I add. She was very tiny and short but not too short if that makes any sense. Her hair was black and cut short, flipped out on the ends her eyes were very pretty they were a beautiful blue. Her lips were full with pink sparkling lip-gloss over them making them irresistible. Her skin was very pale but she seemed to shine. Her voice was very sweet and she seemed nice enough that was always nice. Her sister was pretty as well but she was somehow more enchanting than her though given the chance I wouldn't turn down a date with her that's for sure. But than again Alice is older by one whole year and that year makes all the difference to me anyway.

"Yes you called." I said as I went down to the basement where they were as I wiped sweat from my forehead for like the millionth time. This house was getting hotter and hotter soon it would be unbearable in fact outside seemed more appealing to be every minute that dragged by.

"Yeah we could use another hand to get this thing to move." My father said in an aspirated tone I sized it up and it looked like it weighed a tone and I was so tired and hot that I wasn't in the mood for heavy lifting than an idea struck me in the nick of time.

"Dad you know that Emmett is way stronger than I not to mention he has more muscles than I do." I said as innocently as I could. This got a grin out of my father and a little chuckle.

"Any other time it would have been very painful for you to admit that but now when you have to actually lift something he is suddenly the more stronger one without any kind of fight." He said in an amused tone but I wouldn't let it egg me on.

"I guess that sums things up besides what is he doing anyway I don't see him around." I retorted hoping to catch him slacking off.

"His on the third floor helping umm Edward with something." He said unsurely.

"Well can I go see if he can help you instead?" I asked as I crossed my fingers hoping for the best.

"Jas are you really that desperate to not lift this thing?" He asked sounding aspirated but at the moment I could care less.

"I am tired and hot all I want to do is laze around, possibly take a short nap." I replied honestly as I had hardly ever felt this kind of heat before in my life and that was saying something

"Huh well I guess you did work really hard today and hadn't complained once. I know this heat must be getting to you yeah go find your brother." He said with a sigh yes I wore him down. I went up the many flights of stairs straight up to the third floor for the first time and was greeted by a hallway with two doors one was the bathroom and the other was the dude's room. I wonder what he looks like? I walked to the room and all I could hear was laughter well it made sense the guy was with Em and he could make anyone laugh. I pushed open the door and they were lazily putting cds on the shelf right next to his books. The guy had a good build and he was tall almost as tall as Em so he would have to be at least six foot.

"Is that all you have been doing?" I asked him letting the annoyance show in my voice.

"No of course not." He said defensively as he put another couple on the shelf.

"Right well dad needs help down in the basement you can take him too." I said gesturing to him.

"Him has a name." Emmett said with a trace of humor in his tone.

"Right sorry dad. My name is Jasper you must be Edward." I said as I held out my hand, just to humor him. Edward seemingly caught on to this by his expression but decided to play along.

"Nice to meet you." He replied with a pleasant smile.

"So come on." I urged as I left the room and to my great delight they both followed. We went down to the basement to find two very agitated fathers giving hostel glares.

"What took you boys so long?" My father asked in a strained voice.

"I was getting acquainted with him." I said as I stuck my thumb in Edward's direction.

"That nice but next time hurry it up." My father nearly growled this was a first for him for he never lost his patience with us not once.

"This is what we have to do we have to lift this two feet to the right than we will be able to see what in the devil is wrong." Mr. Cullen snarled angrily at the dang missionary. Two hours we concluded after much time and effort that it was busted beyond repair and we were all drenched in sweat. Edward who wasn't used to this hot weather was collapsed on the floor as Emmet took off his own shirt and bent over, dad who could take just about any heat was fanning himself desperately. It made me glade that I wouldn't have to stay in this house being cooked like a turkey.

"There is no way in hell you can stay here not like this." My father said in a raspy voice.

"I know it is far too hot I guess we could stay at the hotel I saw coming here it looked nice." Mr. Cullen said as he whipped sweat off his brow pointlessly for in mere seconds more had taken its place.

"None sense hotels cost a fortune you can stay with us it is no problem." Dad said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I couldn't put you out like that it wouldn't be right." He objected politely.

"It is no trouble in the least I can assure you we would be more than happy to put you guys up for a while we have plenty of room." Dad said in a persistent tone, that could only mean he wasn't giving up any time soon.

"I don't know…only on one condition." He said a little hesitantly, his brow was creased.

"What is your condition?" My dad a little weary at this point.

"I pay for whatever expenses we may use that includes food, TV and other things that may cause you damage financially." He said in a calm cool tone.

"Well I don't know…it doesn't seem right for me to do that." My father muttered.

"I wont tolerate anything less than my offer." He said in a collective tone.

"Fine ok than I accept." He said with a bit of reluctance.

Chapter 7

Edward's pov

I woke up and the sun was shining brightly out of the window and I sighed. I could get used to this kind of weather it was wonderful I was happy that it was much cooler in here than in our house for ours was unbearable with the heat. I cant believe how things have turned out for us we move and I might actually have a shot at making friends here I am over happiness. Emmett is the friendliest person I had ever met in my whole life not to mention funny. We spent most of the night talking and laughing I was surprised his parents never came down to tell us to shut up or something like mine would do. We were certainly loud enough to wake them that's for sure but I wont complain. He is amazing and the feeling I have for him is a bit disturbing I think I like him that is really bad when making friends I hope I am good at controlling myself ha what a thought. I got up and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where the smell of bacon and eggs reached my nose. It smelled great, so good my mouth started to water.

"Good morning Edward here is some breakfast." Mrs. Heart said as she handed me a plate with bacon and eggs with toast I smiled and happily thanked her. Everyone else was already sat down eating so I took the only empty chair one right by my father and Emmett.

"So you boys seemed to get along alright judging by last night." Mr. Heart commented as he shoved bacon in his mouth. He was looking directly at me so he must be talking to me and would be expecting a reply.

"Yes I guess so." I answered quietly for I wasn't sure about Emmett.

"Yeah he is an alright guy we have loads in common." He replied as the glance got moved to him and I felt relief that with such force it surprised me.

"That's wonderful it is always nice to have new friends." Mrs. Heart said to no one in particular as far as I could tell.

"Yes and I am sure in this town there will be plenty of nice girls huh Eddie." Dad said casually but I knew it meant more a knot automatically formed in my stomach just the thought of it.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied hoping this would satisfy him. I am so pathetic always trying to please him it is so stupid.

"Ha, ha I bet they were all drooling all over you back home." Mr. Heart said in a chuckle that I just smiled to and my father agreed and joined in the laughter.

"You know honey since the kids are going to school tomorrow we might want to take them shopping for cloths. They don't have much clothing they could wear here in this type of weather." Rena said as she gave her husband a subtle but pointed glance.

"Your right of course go and shop the whole lot of you buy as much clothing as needed." He replied in a pleasant tone but I could tell he had to bite his tongue ha he is so predictable.

"Wonderful umm where is the nearest mall?" She asked as she finished her meal.

"You know what we will all go make a day of it and all, that way you wont get lost it could be fun." Esme said in a causal tone.

"That's great so kids get ready we will soon go." Rena said, as she put her dishes in the dishwasher something dad never aloud just so we had to wash them. Us kids of course for heaven forbid that she have to wash a dish not that I hate her or anything it is just my dad that's all I could never understand why anyone would want to marry him since mom died. Though it had been years I still get the feeling that dad is a little resentful of her death though Rena can't tell in the least. Or maybe I was scarily aware of what others normally missed creepy. An hour later Emmett and me Rena, Esme Bella, Alice, Rose were on our way to the mall that would be over crowded.

"Listen up we will soon be at the mall so here is what's going to happen. You will go off in pairs and be with the person every second no exceptions and at lunch we will meet at the food court but other than that you are free to be parent free. Don't roll your eyes, people have been going missing young lady." Esme said sternly.

"Fine mom I'll go with Bella and Alice I guess." She said sounding unimpressed but she soon got over it.

"I guess me and Edward are partners." Emmett said in a causal tone as we pulled up in the parking lot. We got out of the van and made our way into the mall and might I say it was the biggest one I had ever laid eyes on. We immediately headed for American eagle for according to Emmett it was the best store for shorts around.

"So what do you think of our mall, though it is the smallest one here." He said as we walked in the store and was going down the isles.

"This is the small mall? Ours could fit inside this one therefore I like it." I replied as he just looked at me with an expression that implied he didn't believe me but he soon got over it.

"Cool I guess." He replied as we looked at some cloths. I quickly picked a couple pairs of shorts for I didn't want to annoy him with being extremely slow.

"There nice." He commented as he picked up a couple for himself.

"Yeah I know they got such a better stock here than back home." I said as we moved on to t-shirts.

"I like this one it reads this is why the chicks dig me and on the back it says all guys wanna be me." He said in a laugh I agreed and looked at the others. I decided to get a couple with writing and pictures on them and another few just plain.

"Those are cool." He said as he grabbed a couple shirts himself. We walked around the store laughing and talking about random stuff as we picked up a scattered item than we headed for the check out. Once we were done there we began walking looking at the different ones deciding which one to go in next.

"Hey where do you want to go?" He asked me as we rounded a corner.

"What's the best place for sandals I only have the one pair?" I asked as we made our way down the escalators.

"Oh follow me you will be amazed they got some pretty sweet stuff." He said as we made our way through the crowed and into a shop filled with sandals and sneakers. There was every style and brand you could ever think of and than some, he was right it was perfect.

"You were right." I said as we looked around the shop.

"Yup I know there isn't no place like it anywhere." He exclaimed proudly. Just than my phone buzzed and it was a text from Bella.

What's up? –Bella

Shopping.-Edward

I know that smart ass. Where are you? –Bella

Why? –Edward

Just wondering isn't this mall wonderful I could spend forever in here. –Bella

Yeah it is now bye talk to you at lunch –Edward

K bye – Bella

Bella's pov

We walked down through the mall all of us having a great time, Rose and me were hitting it off real well. Alice was enjoying herself as well everything seemed to float along which was really nice to see. But I guess fate thought we were too happy and decided to mess everything up. We rounded the corner and we saw two extremely hot guys making out right in the corner I thought it was sweet and I was over delighted that they found someone else and wasn't afraid to show it out in public. This had to mean that Eddie had some chance in finding someone to love I mean he was nice and good looking enough. Rose had a very neutral expression on her face but Alice had the most degusted look that it was appalling to see. She was turning more like dad every day it wasn't even funny I prayed that Rose hadn't seen her expression but my hope was extinguished when we were out of earshot.

"What was all that about?" She asked in a demanding way I could tell she was forcing herself to be calm.

"What is your problem?" Alice shot back coolly; this didn't sit well with Rose one little bit.

"Your reaction, what is your problem with them?" Rose clarified unnecessarily.

"My problem is that the same gender shouldn't be allowed to date it is wrong morally and any other way. I mean there is no need for it in the slightest, I don't see how anyone could be attracted in that way." She said in a dignified tone that she was right and that was that.

"So just because you don't understand what people see in it than you automatically assume that it is wrong." She stated not questioned.

"That's mostly correct…why are you getting so offended?" Alice questioned obviously getting irritated by the whole thing.

"Well because I have some friends that are gay and I wouldn't think they were bad. They are the nicest people I know also they are very happy with their lives." Rose spat as she folded her arms.

"Isn't that peachy." Alice spat back with a little too much force. It was like standing in a very deadly cross fire, it wasn't pleasant. Than the conversation turned to me like it always seems to do.

"What do you think? Do you feel the same way?" Rose questioned in a hard cold voice. Before I had a chance to reply Alice piped up.

"Oh you wont have any problem with her she is a homo lover isn't that right Bells. She has made a really good friend out of one it sickens me to no end." She said than stomped off with my mouth hanging opened in complete shock and furry. She had no right to be talking to people in such a way and for once I didn't follow the rules. I just turned around not bothering to keep track of her.

"So you have no problem with gay people?" Rose asked in a hesitant tone like she was scared to ask.

"I'm sorry about my sister she has some issues about that. I don't I know someone who is and I personally think that it is a persons decision who he falls for. But my father hates them with a passion I could never figure out why." I said in a rush.

"Well I am glad you don't feel that way how about your brother?" She asked as she spun a lock of her beautiful hair around her finger. I couldn't help but smile at the mention of him.

"He has no problem with them either." I replied innocently that she seemed a bit confused about.

"What was with the smile?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really it is just that I am glad that you all are not horrible to gays." I lied weakly hoping she would buy it and for once she did.

"Cool than lets go and look at more shoes." She said as we linked arms and headed towards the stores. We rounded the corner and found Edward and Emmett in the hall but something was wrong. I looked over Edward's face and it clearly showed that he was in pain not to mention than Emmett was rubbing his back.

"What happened are you ok?" I asked him worriedly as I rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. Alice just kicked me where the sun don't shine." He answered as he gave me a weak smile and stood up slowly.

"Why would she do something like that?" Rose asked in complete shock and disapproval.

"I haven't got the slightest idea but you know what she seemed upset and stressed about something." He said calmly with a thoughtful expression on his face. It was just like my brother to make excuses for her to get rid of all the blame, to find reason.

"You don't have to make excuses for her it was wrong and you didn't deserve it." Rose echoed my thoughts exactly and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah man that was not right and you don't have to take it." Emmett said in an agreeing tone. He just gave us a smile and nodded his head with a sigh.

"I know but this is out of character for her so I'm sure I will get some kind of explanation later on. If I don't than I will be incredibly mad with her." He said in his velvet voice that had a way of drawing you in.

"You are too fair sometimes." I grumbled as we all went for the food court but he just smiled and listen to the rest of us babble about the day's events. We also talked about all the stuff we bought…I had to laugh at some of the guys choices in t-shirts but whatever. We walked into the food court and gasped it had way more choices than the ones back home I was impressed immensely.

"So what do you think isn't it awesome? She asked me with a huge smile as she linked into my arm.

"Yeah it is I have never seen so many choices in one place before." I said with complete awe, as my brother looked around clearly he was worried.

"Eddie don't be worried please she is perfectly fine ok she is just upset and will calm down." I said sternly and he nodded his head and gestured towards the parents heading our way.

"Darlings did you have fun shopping or do you want to go home?" Rena asked in a joking tone that was plain to see than she got serious.

"Where is Alice?" She asked.

"See she got really mad at us than she like stormed off but I am sure she is absolutely fine we are sorry." I mumbled as my heart picked up the pace double time.

"She stormed off and nobody thought to go looking for her when she did huh? Did you ever stop to consider what the consequences could be in this situation for these actions?" She said in a panicky shaky voice that she was struggling to keep down.

"Of course but she was completely unreasonable I know but…look she is over there." I said as I quickly pointed her out to my great relief. She was perfectly fine which was a bonus.

"Oh thank heavens she is fine I was so worried. Sorry for freaking out on you it is just I couldn't stand it if anything were to happen to you that's all." She said breathlessly as Mrs. Heart was rubbing her shoulder.

"I understand mom really." I said as she came over with a wrap ugh she is starting to become a bitch.

"Where have you been you have disobeyed the rules and you didn't have the courteously to call someone to let them know. Anything could have happened to you and we wouldn't have a sweet clue." Rena scolded and she screwed up her face for what seemed like the fifth time today.

"I left them we had a fight and I needed to clear my mind than I went and got a wrap. Than I spotted you guys and came over so everything turned out alright in the end." She said as she took a bite.

"That wasn't the point here." Rena said sounding stressed but she didn't want to make a show for everyone so she decided to drop it for now.

"Well you're here now and everything is ok but don't ever do that again." Rena said a bit calmer as she gestured us to go and get our food.

"Guys we are over there when you get your food." Mrs. Heart said pleasantly as we left.

"Whoa not to be rude or anything but is she always like this?" Emmett exclaimed in surprise.

"No it is just recently." I answered as Edward agreed.

"Maybe she is just lashing out because of the move." Emmett gods bless his soul suggested innocently. I had to smile he was so nice and always trying to find the good even in the worst of people. Well from what I could tell but whatever I still was quit fond of him.

"Maybe but I don't think that's all it is." Edward said thoughtfully but he shook it off from his expression thankfully.

"I agree with Edward it doesn't explain everything away but whatever it is I sincerely hope she gets her issues figured out." Rose sounding truly sincerely that touched me I was so happy that we found these wonderful people. I was so pleased that despite her behavior she could find it in her heart to feel for her, she was defiantly going to be my best friend. Twenty longish minutes we got our food and sat down at the table with everyone. We began to eat and talk about where we would be going after lunch and when we should meet back and the car we decided at 6. This was going to be the longest time I spent in a mall or any type of store for that matter.

Chapter 8

Emmett's pov

I woke up and the sun was barley risen in the sky when my alarm clock buzzed on my night stand. I hated that annoying little machine it should be illegal for somebody to build such a thing. I wish the world revolved around me that my father so constantly points out that it doesn't which is plain to see. It would be awesome that way I would never be late for anything ever again but than again it is good that it doesn't. I probably would never get anything done before noon in that case which would be a shame. I turned it off and sat up staring out my window with a sigh. But I remembered that football tryouts for new players were today that I was excited for. It was a month since Eddie moved here and he was going to tryout today. There was no doubt in my mind that he would make it he was amazing but than again he seemed to be magnificent at everything he did it was a gift that with the right person could be aggravating. But not with him he was the most sweetest, nicest, generous, modest person I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. We had played everyday after school and each day he became better like it came natural to him just like everything else. I got up and got a shower before someone came up shouting at me to hurry up for it wouldn't be a good thing. I headed downstairs to see everyone getting things ready and as usual Rose wasn't going to have breakfast.

"Morning Em how was your sleep?" she asked as she kissed me on the cheek just like usual.

"Good how about you?" I asked as I returned the favor, this made her smile.

"Fine thank you bye." She said as she skipped out the door.

"Where is she going so early in the morning?" I asked puzzled as I grabbed some pancakes and orange juice.

"She is going over to Bella's to give her a makeover not that she needs it." Jake said with a puzzled expression on his face, which was hilarious.

"Huh I see you like her." I said in a teasing tone as I took a bite of my breakfast. Judging by his face he was going to deny and argue that he didn't have feelings for her but I knew he wasn't going to be able to.

"I-I-I don…fine I do." He said in defeat that made me laugh.

"Nothing wrong with that she is cute and sweet." I said pleasantly thinking this would cheer him up but he gave me a defensive glance.

"You don't like her do you?" he asked clearly he was nervous about the ordeal.

"No not in that way why are you so concerned?" I asked.

"It's just well…you are better looking than I and well everyone likes you." He mumbled obviously embarrassed him a tad. But I decided I would be nice and comfort him instead of mocking him like I usually would.

"What are you talking about loads of people like you too and your good looking as well." I said as an attempt to boost his sprits.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he put his books in his bag.

"You should ask her out if you like her that much." I suggested.

"I don't know do you think she would be interested?" He asks me uncertainly.

"Sure of course." I said confidentially

"Hey could you ask Edward to see if she likes me?" He asked as he gave me a pleading look.

"I don't know don't you think it would be best if you did it yourself?" I asked him.

"I guess." He sighed as he went back up stairs as I put my stuff in the dishwasher. I than heard the door open and close so I went to see who it was and it was Eddie to my delight.

"Hey man how's it going?" I asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Good I guess just escaping Bella and Rose." He said in a laugh, I had to laugh I knew how she could be and I could only imagine what they would be like together and understood why he would want to escape. His smile was amazing it brightened his whole face he was like a god with an alluring voice that was like velvet to draw you in. Not that I would admit this to anyone but I can still think about it in my head.

"Yeah I know all about it hey umm what about Alice?" I asked fearing how this would blow over. He sighed and I knew the answer before he said anything judging by his sigh. Even his sighs were wonderful stop it you idiot stop it now before you start drooling over him err.

"They don't talk neither do Bella and Alice well not like they used to." He said as I sighed as well.

"What happened anyway?" I asked hoping to get a truthful answer.

"Well you see my father has some very strong views on things that he forces down our throats. One of the biggest is hatred towards homosexuals I mean to him that would be the worst fixation achievable. I'm afraid she has developed such feelings thanks to him. Rose and her Bella for that matter are disagreeing with each other." He said serenely not showing any distress about the matter. But I was wondering how he felt about them I mean people like me I wasn't sure I could have a best friend that thought lowly of it especially since someday he would possibly find out that I was one. I mean I couldn't keep it secret forever especially from him at least that's what I am thinking right now. I had to know no matter how much it would hurt for if I waited till later it would hurt much more than it would now.

"What do you think about homosexuals?" I asked as a lump formed in my throat from the fear of what he would say.

"I think that it is a persons decision whom he falls for I see nothing wrong with it personally. So just to clarify I'm cool with it." He said calmly that got a smile, I just couldn't help it my fears were extinguished.

"That's nice to know." I replied as we left to go to school yet again.

Jake's pov

I walked around all morning and thought about what Emmett had said. I decided that I would ask her out and see if she would go out with me the worst she could do is say no. I stopped in my tracks that would be a disaster if she did it would send everything to hell. Not to mention it would cause tension between everyone and after Alice I wouldn't want anymore than what there was. I hated this I was being stupid Em was right even though he could be foolish sometimes. I than saw her the beautiful angel walking across the green lushes lawn and she was completely different. She was even more breath taking and gorgeous it made all the guys head turn. This caused for her to smile sweetly and blush the most amazing crimson color I had ever seen it was perfect I took a deep breath and walked over to her deciding it was now or never for I would lose my nerve.

"Hi Bella how is everything?" I asked her politely.

"Good thanks how are you?" She asked her voice sounding musical as usual.

"Great so I was wondering if…umm you could help me with biology?" I asked her for I chickened out at the last minute. I kicked myself mentally I was truly disappointed in myself I could have done much better than that I am so lame.

"Sure I would be happy to." She said with a warm inviting smile.

"Thanks great so after school than?" I asked her wanting it to be as soon as possible for I wanted to spend every possible second with her.

"Yes of course I am free I got to go though my next class starts in like a minute so bye." She said as she headed for the building across the lawn. That's when I than realized that if I didn't move on it I would be late for football practice again would be very bad. I raced across the path and down the lane to the field I got there just before the couch did.

"You just made it." He said as he patted my back as I gave him a weak smile.

"Now for those of you who don't know my name is coach Clapp and this is football those of you who don't want to be beaten or trampled on please leave now. This is a very physical demanding sport just to warn you I will pick the best five new comers to join the team no more but there could be always less for I am very picky." He said sternly with a smirk on his face as he sized up everyone. His eyes lingered on Edward longer than anyone, everyone else noticed and glared at Edward. Everyone except him knew that when the couch looked at you in the way he was to Eddie meant he was already interested. That had to be the quickest time ever it was a record and everybody knew that. Edward seemed to notice everyone staring at him, as he was signaled out and I could tell he was uncomfortable. I thought he would turn and bolt out of there but he stayed rooted to the spot like his life depended on it though nobody else noticed thankfully.

"Alright boys lets start practice." The couch boomed out as we started to start the warm ups.

Practice finally ended I thought it never would everyone came in beat out. The heat was enough to make you sick than add running and tackling it was horrible but I loved it for a strange reason. The couch wore a displeased look that could only mean that there was bad news to come and possibly a lecture. He said he would never accept nothing but perfection and he has kept his word flawlessly I was surprised he got people to join at all. But than again everyone here well maybe not Eddie were seeking attention in some way, Edward was the quiet guy who was content to be by himself and a few friends not huge crowds at least that's what he put off to the world or at least me. But I wasn't the best at noticing things mom says it was my curse I wonder what perfect Em got ugh.

"This was most disappointing for the new comers I don't know what the lot of you were thinking. Do you think this is some kind of joke cause I am not laughing here folks I am really not. This isn't a boys sport it is a man sport that you have to learn to fight in with dignity and pride not some pass time. We don't win every game that way we are the perfect team and we have to stay that way or else. With this being said there is one who did exceptionally well the best I had seen in years it was amazing and that person would be Edward Cullen. He has made the team and is the second caption along with Emmett congratulations you earned it." He said as he shook Edward's hand roughly.

"Thanks couch." He mumbled as a small blush spread across his face but he seemed pleased nonetheless. I was pleased for him but than I resented him why does everything good happen to them what is so special about them ugh I hate luck and good fortune. Emmett of course whom his best friend like always I mean everyone chooses him over me. Well anyway gave him a hug and a pat on the back not to mention a friendly grin.

"Now that everyone had been told what is on the go practice is tomorrow after school don't be late or else." He threatened and left the field I walked over to congratulate him on his thing for it was only fair. It wasn't his fault that I was incredibly jealous of everybody that was better than me.

"Good job you were great." I said as I patted his back.

"Thanks I didn't think I did that well though." He said sounding surprised but happy. Most guys would do that so people would boost their ego even more but he meant what he said he didn't think highly of some of his talents.

"Trust me dude you was amazing you are pro at this." Emmett said enthusiastically I agreed happily Eddie just smiled.

"Thanks Em." He said as we headed for the showers I personally couldn't wait for I was drenched in sweat.

"Jake you have been awful quite is you ok?" Em asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah I am it is just nothing." I said as we found stalls and got in.

"Did you do that thing?" Em asked with a pointed glance.

"No I didn't." I said with a sigh, this confused Eddie. This I was thankful for and I prayed Em would leave it alone but of course he didn't.

"Why not?" He asked as he grabbed his shampoo.

"Well because I chickened out." I said at this Eddie asked what I was hoping he wouldn't.

"What's on the go?" He asked and I knew that if I didn't tell him my brother gladly would they talked about everything it was annoying. I swear he is like another brother for him they are always hanging out…all I know their girlfriends will have to be patient when they get ones.

"Well…I want to ask your sister out." I said than I held my breath waiting for it to begin but nothing happened instead he smiled I was so confused normally the brother would go crazy.

"Good ask her out than." He said as I stared at him with my mouth-hung open that made Em laugh.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ask her out trust me since she is not talking to Alice she tells me everything which is annoying but anyway. She likes you and I think you two would be good together." He said calmly.

"Ahh thanks and you poor guy no wonder you don't stay home that much." I said sympathetically.

"It is ok she has Rose most of the time just fill up the rest of it." He said with a groan that we understood only too well.

"I will thanks." I said while smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah no problem." He said as we listened to the music that was blaring through the speakers. I hummed along as I consumed my thoughts of the perfect way to ask her out and thought tonight would be perfect. I glanced over at Edward and Em and they wore blank expressions on their faces as if they were thinking hard about something.

"What not enjoying the music?" I asked them trying to break the silence or at least their train of thought.

"No not really I'm not into stuff like this." Ed replied with a small smile, huh him and Em had more and more in common every stinking day. If he kept this up he would become the perfect brother and that would be the end of everything, next thing you know my parents will love him.

"What do you like than?" I asked for I honestly couldn't remember what he like or if I ever did.

"Classical and country." He said I was surprised for I wasn't expecting that most people wouldn't even admit to that.

"Cool I guess." I mumbled. After this we heard the lunch bell go and we all went to the cafeteria to get something to eat the lines were massive.

"Holy cow look at this we will be here forever." Emmett complained as we got in line that was almost to the door we had just came through.

"Yeah I know back home we hardly had lines to the café." He said has he answered a text.

"Yes but your place was tiny you couldn't call that a town there was hardly any people in it." Em said with a mocking tone.

"True I'll agree to that most defiantly." Edward said with a light laugh that seemed to make Em laugh.

"Yeah so has Bella ever had a boyfriend before not that I care I am just curious?" I asked nervously I just had to know what I was up against. This caused Eddie to laugh and smile as he punched my arm lightly.

"Don't you think that it would be wise to ask her so she can decide to tell you?" He questioned ugh he sounded so much like Em every day in some ways.

"I'm not asking for details." I retorted defensively.

"Well there was this one guy Mike but they didn't go out that long perhaps just for a summer trust me you have no worries." He said reassuring and I believed him fully.

"Thanks I know you didn't have to tell me that." I said with a grateful simile.

"No problem." He said as Em captured his attention about something so they started talking none stop about it. They became closer everyday it was so easy to tell they were best friends but I wasn't surprised everyone took an immediate liking to Em it was just his thing unlike me.

Chapter 9

Bella's pov

I walked into the Heart's house to help Jake with his Biology when I saw Jasper sat down looking puzzled about something. I walked over and sat down next to him, he just looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Hi Jas are you ok?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah I guess hey can I ask you something?" He asked in his usual quiet calm voice.

"Sure ask away." I said with a smile.

"It is about Alice I was wondering what she thinks of me also I was wondering if things improved between you and her?" He asked in a rush.

"Well I don't know since we don't talk anymore…I know she thinks you are cute." I said though my voice sounded sad to me and I wondered if he noticed.

"I see I wish that you guys could get passed what happened." He said sounding truly sincere about it.

"Thanks me too but we will see. We were so close she was my best friend now we hardly talk." I said as a couple of tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled me and hugged me as I cried.

"Feel better." He said caringly I nodded yes for I wouldn't be able to talk right now.

"Is it all because she doesn't approve of homosexuals?" He asked gently.

"Well that was part of it…well no not really. It was just the way she reacted you know she didn't have to blow up like that or kick Eddie." I said and than stopped and held my breath hoping he didn't notice the significance.

"Yeah I understand why did she kick him anyway?" He asked me sounding confused.

"I don't know." I said weakly and he nodded his head understandingly.

"I'm sure that with time everything will work out you'll see." He reassured me, as I nodded not fully believing it myself than he smirked.

"What?" I asked him as he smirked widened.

"Jake likes you and he wants to ask you out but he is too chicken that is why he wanted help with Biology." He said as my jaw dropped.

"Really are you serious?" I asked him and I couldn't restrain the happiness I felt.

"Yup but don't tell him ok it would burst his bubble not to mention he would be mad at me for telling you." He said calmly but urgently.

"Don't worry he wont know a thing I promise." I promised than I went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard him call loudly I laughed as I walked in his room that was surprisingly clean. Not like the usual messy cluttered room with clothes everywhere but the closet.

"Hey so I'm here so what do you need help with?" I asked him as I bounced on his bed that made him smile his beautiful smile.

"Well umm I actually didn't need help." He confessed sounding nervous but I decided to play along best I could.

"Oh than why did you say you did?" I asked him innocently enough.

"Because I wanted to ask you out but I chickened out and well yeah. I kind of cheated not intentionally but your brother found out that I liked you and told me how you felt." He stammered.

"Oh I see well that's ok I guess." I said pleasantly.

"So what do you say will you go out with me?" He asked me with a hopeful smile on his face. I had to smile it was so contagious when he smile or Em but that was completely different. I walked over and kissed his cheek and sat back down on the bed. He smile was huge and he didn't seem to know what to do with himself that I thought was cute.

"So what are we going to do on our date?" I asked excitedly.

"Umm I don't know what do you want to do?" He asked me quietly.

"You know what you should decide so what ever you decide we do we do." I said for I didn't want to make the decision I wanted him too I wanted him to awe me with his creativity and romance if he possessed it.

"Ok than cool." He said I had to laugh he was so unsure of himself even more than me and that was saying something.

Alice's pov

I was listening to music when Jasper came in and sat down on the edge of the bed with a sweet smile on his lips.

"Hey what's up?" He asked me.

"Nothing much listening to music and thinking about stuff." I said quietly so I wouldn't break down in tears. Bella and me had never fought and now we never speak and it was entirely my fault.

"I see…look it seems that my whole family is chickens when it comes to asking people out. So I am just going to come out and ask would you go out with me?" He asked faster than he had ever spoke before he must be nervous. My heart beat faster and I felt like jumping up and down but I wouldn't do that until he left so he wouldn't think I was crazy and run away.

"Yes I would love to." I said as I smile for the first time in a long time.

"Awesome so how about Saturday?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes that would be perfect." I exclaimed happily.

"Cool do you want to go for a swim?" He asked and I was so tempted until I heard Eddie go up the stairs and knew I would have to make things right with him first.

"Umm there is something I have to do." I said and it seemed he knew what I was talking about for he kissed me on the cheek and left. I felt giddy like I had just got a sugar over load than he left. I walked up the stairs nervously I was wondering how he would react would he forgive me or would he yell and hate me forever? Would Bella be able to forgive me or did I wreck everything forever? I went to his door and knocked quietly.

"Come in." he called and I opened the door slowly and he was sketching on his pad.

"Hi can I talk to you?" I asked a bit scared of his reply.

"Sure start talking." He said showing no emotions.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for everything that has happened and the way I behaved." I said quietly as his eyebrows raised.

"Why what changed?" He asked again showing no emotions.

"It destroyed everything with Bella and you. Not to mention I completely squashed whatever chance I had at being Rose's friend. I thought a lot about it and I decided that it didn't change who you were I had no reason to hate it so much even if I don't agree with it. I hope you understand and that I am coming around at my own speed I just wish we could go back to the way it was." I said quickly and I saw that he was thinking so I waited.

"I appreciate it but you have to accept what I am and not judge I respect your views so I except the same in return and not down them when I am around." He said in his velvet voice that seemed to sooth you no matter what was coming out of his mouth.

"Sure I am sorry." I said as he gave me a hug and I breathed in his wonderful sent, he smelled so good.

"I know." He said quietly as I felt at peace with the world and complete joy about my up coming date.

"So what's new?" He asked as we sat down on his bed.

"Jasper asked me out." I replied as I bounced I was so happy.

"That's great now you wont become bored when Bella goes out on her dates." He said with a big grin I was shocked that Bella had a boyfriend.

"Who is he?" I shirked.

"Jake he is going to ask her out finally." He said with a big smile my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god I never thought he would ever this is wonderful." I squealed as he covered his ears. I than kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of his room, I looked out my window and saw Em working out in his back yard with just his shorts on. He was so hot and strong with a killer personality what would he think if he only knew. Or perhaps he already did they are best friends yes I am sure he knows. It was so cool that he was all right with having a gay best friend especially since he was so damn hot. I than heard Eddie playing his grand piano I hadn't heard this one before so I am guessing he is writing a new song. He could play so beautifully and it was only when he had things on his mind that he would play so loudly. I went downstairs and grabbed a soda and sat on the couch as mom came in.

"Hey mom what's up?" I asked her as she laid down her bags.

"Just getting some things from the store and I had to go talk to your father." She sighed I knew than that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I took a sip.

"Oh its nothing for you to worry yourselves over." She said with a weak smile but I knew the difference.

"Mom I know that you are lying so tell me." I said sternly she just sighed and put things away.

"Not your stepfather your real father." She said with great emphasis I was shocked. We had a good relationship but he never spoke to mom for he was still angry about how everything turned out he wanted have full custody and he was denied thanks to my mother. I didn't think that what she did was right but I couldn't raise my voice on the matter.

"What did he say?" I asked eagerly.

"He is upset that I moved you so far away and he is going to try and get full custody again he says he could handle having you every second week but not this." She said her voice going stone cold.

"Oh do I have a say in this?" I asked quietly hoping for a positive answer but knowing I wouldn't.

"I'm afraid not." She sighed as she went around the kitchen not bothering to even hug me or comfort me. I sighed I knew I wouldn't get anything like that I went outside to get some fresh air. I went and put my legs in the pool and stared at the many trees. I jumped when I heard someone come into the backyard but it was just Em who smiled at me pleasantly and came over.

"Hi what's up?" He asked quietly this was the real first thing he said to me after my horrible outburst and I realized I would have to make it right with everyone.

"Nothing much you? Eddie is inside if your looking for him." I said pleasantly.

"Cool just finished working out I found his cell on the ground." He said as he showed it to me.

"Emmet could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked nervously he just smiled and sat down beside me.

"Sure what is on your mind?" He asked sweetly I wondered if you could find a nicer guy than him but decided you couldn't.

"Well I know it has been a while…I want to say sorry. I know how I behaved screwed up everything and I feel awful about that I really do. I know that saying I'm sorry doesn't fix everything but I promise I wont do such things again. I am coming around slowly I just need time." I said quickly as he sat there with his intense glance.

"Yeah it has but I am glad that you are trying and I am sure everyone will feel the same. Nobody is perfect and it takes others longer to come around to things that are understandable. I forgive you and I am positive my sister will too and yours." He said as he gave me a hug that surprisingly wasn't that awkward.

"Thanks for that I guess if Eddie could forgive me than the others probably will." I said absentmindedly, he had a confused expression on his face but that went after a few seconds. That made me realize he didn't know about Eddie but I didn't blame Eddie for not telling him.

Edward's pov

After Alice left I started playing my piano to clear my mind and get my thoughts in order. I started playing my new song it was supposed to sound beautiful and depressing just like my life but I could never get it just right and that annoyed the hell out of me. I sat there going over and over the two pages and fixed them as it came to me I knew it wasn't complete as I played. I went over and over until it flowed together not leaving a gap anywhere it was a steady stream of music that was close to perfect.

"That is the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life but why so sad." I heard a voice I would recognize anywhere say quietly. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. I felt my cheeks go red and cursed it most severely in my head.

"I didn't hear you come in, thanks it isn't done yet though." I said quietly as I put the lid down.

"Yeah I heard the music so I was extra quite man you are amazing. You wrote that…that's even more brilliant. How come you never said anything about how great you played I had no idea. It is wonderful why is it so sad even if it is brilliant. You dropped your phone so I brought it over." He said sounding awed as he flicked me my phone.

"Thanks I was wondering why I couldn't find it." I said quietly with a small smile that he returned. He came in and sat down beside me on the big bench and stared at the keys.

"Can you play?" I asked when it was so silent all I could hear the clock ticking.

"No I know the notes though." He said with a smile, he glanced over at my folder that I kept all the songs that I written they were more of ballads if I was truthful. I had this pit in my stomach that he would think I was crazy or something.

"Would you play me another song?" He asked as he looked down at the keys rather than me I even noticed that his cheeks flushed a little.

"Umm sure." I replied with a lump in my throat I hardly ever played for anyone I much preferred to be on my own letting the music fill the room. I looked through them and decided to play the one I wrote in memory of my mom. I started to play and the music filled the room and I blocked out everything else. After it was over I glanced up at him and saw nothing but admiration I even saw that his eyes were watering.

"That was beautiful it is happy and beautiful than it goes to being sad like a great loss happened that is being presented in the melody." He said in awe as I smiled.

"That's what I was aiming for so you like it?" I asked as I put it back in the folder.

"Yeah I love it…what is the song about or why did you write it?" Em asked me quietly. I sighed I didn't want to lie to him for I was already keeping an important one from him. Should I tell him and risk what happens? I can trust him right I mean it is not like he would blab it to everyone if I swore him to secrecy. I walked over and closed the door that got him to raise an eyebrow but I couldn't let anyone else hear.

"Umm what's up?" Em asked sounding extremely confused.

"I will tell you about the song but you have to promise never to tell anyone not a soul." I said sternly so he could get my point.

"Sure of course." He agreed willingly enough.

"Ok no one has ever heard this song before you are the first. It is for my mom in her memory it is following her life from the happy to the tragic and finally the end. It also represents the family or me has felt through out and I am glad it shows. Rena she is not my real mom." I said quietly as tears filled my eyes from thinking about my mother who was perfect. He stared at me with wide eyes and water filled his eyes.

"Your real mom is dead you never breathed a word I am sorry when and how did this happen? If this song is so secret and private why did you share it with me?" He replied in a rush in a hushed tone.

"Yeah she is, no one talks about her and it kills me. Its like they would rather forget than deal with it I can't do that I cling to her memory like a lifeline. My dad was different with her she was the love of his life I don't think he ever got over it he never wants to hear about her and gets angry at the mention of her so no one does Bella wont even talk about her with me when we are alone. She was amazing my dad doesn't like to hear me play or draw or paint my mom was amazing at it even better than me I would spend hours with her she taught me everything I know about this. There is so much of her in me I think it kills my father I think when he sees me he misses her. I think that's why he is a bit harder on me than Bella I just remind him of his biggest lose. Nobody knows about this dad likes it that way so he can block that part of his life out so everyone believes that she is my mom. I guess he is a bit happier than what he was but I can tell he isn't himself but I think I am the only one who notices. I decided to share it with you because I can trust you and you're my best friend." I replied in a rush hoping it didn't sound too girly. He was so quiet it was so out of character for him and didn't know how to take the silence.

"Man that must have been hard or is. Thanks for sharing it with me I know you didn't have too considering I snuck up on you sorry for that." He said calmly I had to smile he was so perfect and understanding.

"That's ok I'm kinda glad you did it got a lot of weight off my shoulders so to speak." I said with a smile he smiled my favorite smile.

"Wanna go shot some hops?" He asked.

"Sure sounds like fun." I said as we made our way down the stairs.

Chapter 10

Emmet's pov

I walked this floor a million times and no matter how many more times I pace it there still wont be any new answers to my problems. I think I will go crazy but there is nothing I can do I already agreed. I am going to stay at his house for a sleep over we only had one other and that was when he was living with us for a week and that doesn't count. Besides I didn't know him than I just thought he was somewhat a geek that happened to be hot. But now I don't think that in the least and it is driving me insane physically and mentally, not to mention emotionally. He is hot and has the most amazing personality he is the perfect guy and I am falling for him hard. I know it isn't smart but I can't seem to help myself his glorious smile his brilliant green eyes. He was perfectly beautiful outside and in that got me high just standing next to him he even smelled amazing. His sent was so amazing it was mouth watering like nothing I ever smelled before drawing me in like honey to a bear.

"What on earth are you doing?" Rose asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing just trying to get my energy out that's all." I lied hoping she would buy it and leave me alone with my thoughts.

"No you are thinking about something." She said firmly not a hint of doubt in her voice.

"No I'm not." I protested unwilling to admit what I was feeling to anyone not even her.

"Yes you are don't deny it." She said firmly giving me a look that meant she was down to business and I shouldn't mess with her; it sent shivers up my spine.

"Well what if I am?" I challenged her.

"I just hope you come to the right decision for you that's all." She said in a knowing tone and left the room. Well I would have to go through with it and take the consequences whatever they were. I mean it wasn't like I couldn't control myself I have done so in the past few months, no one has suspected a thing not even Rose. I walked downstairs feeling much better believing I had made an acceptable decision to my problem also comforted by the fact we would probably be up most or all of the night. I walked downstairs and saw Rose in the kitchen sucking a Popsicle a cherry Popsicle it looked good.

"So have you made a good decision about whatever you were pondering?" She asked me her voice full of curiosity.

"I guess so but I'm still not going to tell you what it was about." I said as I got a Popsicle and started to suck on it. She gave me a smirk that I didn't partially like.

"What?" I asked her half afraid of her reply.

"Oh it is nothing special are you enjoying sucking on your Popsicle? " She asked me with a wide grin on her voice and it seemed she was ready to explode with laughter. That's when I put it all together and I would never see a Popsicle the same way thanks to her and her dirty mind.

"I was until now thank you very much." I grumbled as I sat down to the table flipping the pages of a book that I had half read.

"Oh you know you like it after all you're the one that is gay member." She said in a sure light voice as if she couldn't be happier about it.

"Yeah ok I guess I should have expected as much thanks now leave me alone. Unless you want me to start and you know what would happen than, don't even try to act dumb for it wont work and you know it too." I said as I flipped to the right page but by this time I was smiling.

"Can I ask you one small insignificant question?" Rose asked me with an evil smirk that sent shivers up my spine, I knew it was a trap but just like the stupid person I am I took the bait and was being reeled in for supper.

"Sure what is it?" I replied having a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"Do you picture Eddie when you are eating that in that fashion?" She asked as she ran out of the kitchen like the devil was on her heals as my jaw dropped in shock that was quickly getting consumed with anger. I ran after not sure what I was going to do once I found her but I had to talk to her whether that was smart or not was a completely different story. I found her hiding under her bed with her eyes shut tightly as if that would improve her chances on not being found she was such a kid sometimes.

"Rose I can see you come out I promise nothing bad will happen." I said as I forced my voice to be calm.

"Ok…sorry I just couldn't resist." She said quietly.

"I'm sure you couldn't." I said dryly as I sat on her bed waiting for her to explain herself.

"Ok I know I shouldn't have said it…it was just because your gay and Edward is hot plus you guys spend almost every waking minute with each other even football." She said like it was so obvious.

"He is hot…anyone with eyes could see that he is my best friend that's all." I said as I got up off her bed thinking I would go for a very long run to clear my head.

"I know but that wouldn't change how you might feel." She said as I left the room and regrettably she was right it didn't chance a damn thing. I ran for an hour trying to push the thoughts out of my head but it didn't work it only made me tired. Once I got in the house I lid down on the couch and sighed and since there was no one in sight I decided that it was safe to cry. I let myself cry the first time in weeks and it felt pretty damn good if you ask me, it wasn't bottled up inside me like it usually is.

"Oh Em what's wrong?" Rose asked as she sat down on the couch, I didn't see or hear her come in the room damn there was no way around this now ugh I hate my luck.

"It's nothing." I mumbled completely unbelievable.

"Emmett don't give me that crap now tell me." She said sounding cross and I knew if I didn't spill it would only get worse from here.

"Well it's nothing you could help me with." I said not wanting to talk to her or anyone for that matter.

"Try me come on I has been where you are." She encouraged me along with an understanding smile.

"Ok fine maybe you can… I think I am going to wreck my friendship with Eddie I just know it." I confessed my greatest fear and agony.

"Why do you think that?" She asked without a moments thought.

"Well because I am falling for him hard I mean he is perfect and I know it will be only a matter of time before I snap and do something incredibly stupid." I said as another tear fell from my eyes without my permission too I might add.

"Ahh Em you wont mess things up perhaps you should find a boyfriend that would solve everything." She said with certainty.

"I cant I don't work that way you know me, I will be fine really." I said as I left her to go to my room and for once in my life she didn't stop me thankfully. I got into my room and collapsed on the bed and cried my eyes out until it hurt my stomach to even breath than I went into a deep sleep that never would allow a dream to enter thank god. I woke up with this new hatred of myself I never experienced before that I decided to do something about it. I got up and beat myself up literally for a whole hour my stomach was hurting like hell as I flopped down on the bed with a sigh, I glanced over at the clock and realized with mixed feelings that it was time to go over to Eddie's for the sleepover I could handle this. I told myself as I walked over to his yard taking a deep breath to calm myself. I dragged my feet up the driveway to Eddie's house and sighed this was going to be one hell of a night. I could still feel the bruises on my stomach I gave myself damn it, if he sees it I'll say I fell down the stairs. Yes that will work…I hope it'll work. I knock on the door and wait patently until Edward opens the door wearing only a towel, God damn it I can feel my cheeks going red lets hope to god he don't notice.

"Hi, are you alright?" He asked as he stepped aside to let me in his beautiful face showing concern ugh damn.

"I'm fine." I said not so convincingly. Why do I have to be gay? Hell, I can even live with being gay but why did I have to fell for Edward? Of all the hot attractive guys that are out there with the nice sent of vanilla aftershave, the smile of an angel, and those eyes…oh my god STOP IT EMMETT, STOP IT.

"Ok if you say so I'll be back in a second I got to put some cloths on my sisters dumped melted chocolate over my head for kicks." He said with a big grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what he must have looked like and let myself give a light laugh as well.

"That's funny." I commented as he walked upstairs as I went into the kitchen helping myself to a chocolate chip cookie while I waited for him to come down. About three minutes later he came down wearing only a muscle shirt and black boxers damn does he have to torture me like this ugh and I've only been here for five minutes.

"So what do you want to do first my dad just bought a air hockey table." He said as we went into the kitchen where he got a couple of sodas, that's when the fan blew his scent up my nose.

"Cool we should play so I can kick your ass!" I said with a huge smile planted on my face I must look so stupid. Ugh and that smell he smells so damn good if only he knew what he did to me, no thank god he didn't for he would never talk to me again it would be that awkward. I hate myself for having these feelings for he is the best friend a guy could only dream of having he was like a brother minus the feelings I have towards him and I would like hate myself if I destroyed what we had.

"Ha ha are you sure about that, well we will see who kicks who ass." He replied with a smile on his face as we headed for the basement at that point I had an idea.

"Race you!" I screamed running past him and jumping down all 24 steps landing on my feet thankfully.

"That was a sweet landing." He said as he copied me with the jump and ran after me with a musical laugh that I absolutely loved, he reached the table just mere second after me, damn he was fast.

"Ha ha ha, I won" I said with my own laugh as I plugged in the game and picking up a hitting thingy.

"Yeah well you had a head start so therefore it means nothing." He said as he started the game that was completely intense. He was real competitive just like me so we did our best not to let the other score and when we did score we would rub it on the other persons face. About half way through I could see the sweat glistening on his forehead, than he called a time out to take off his shirt to reveal is perfect muscled body that always made my heart to skip a beat.

"Great." I said under my breath a little too loud, I hoped to god that he didn't hear me and it appeared he hadn't to my great relief.

"Boys come up here for a second I have a job for you" Rena called as we went upstairs to find her in the living room rubbing her head.

"Great now Emmet can you lift Edward?" She asked looking at me intently as Edward gave her a confused look. I looked him up and down even though I didn't have to I already knew what he looked like in fact I memorized his entire body in a non creepy way if that makes any sense which it probably didn't.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Perfect exactly what I wanted to hear, now get him up on your shoulders and get him by the light for it is broken and I know this cause it fell on my head. I would have gotten a ladder to do it myself but your father the idiot sold it saying we wouldn't need it and than a thing like this happens." She said irately.

"Even if we had a ladder I wouldn't want you to get up on it, with your luck you would fall and hurt yourself." He said sounding concerned, which made her laugh he was so considerate.

"Edward you worry far too much sometimes." She sighed with a small smile on her lips.

"Well that was no problem at all it seems as if his weight isn't a bother at all, well you're defiantly stronger than his father that's for sure. I remember it was a couple of months before we moved here and Eddie here tired to kill himself he was lying in a pool of blood when he was found unconscious not responding to anything we did to try to wake him. His father barely got him off the floor to get him in the car where he drove him to the hospital the great fool, I mean after all he was spilling out blood faster than anything else, growing paler and paler by the second. He was pretty much dead when the doctors finally got to him, it was pure dumb luck that he survived and an even bigger miracle that he came out of it with no further damage." She said as she shook her head with a frown on her face as Edward groaned. I froze and if I hadn't felt the extra weight on my shoulders I think I would have fainted for I was light headed and I could hardly breathe from the thought of him not being here. I waited until he finished with the light bulb than I tackled him to the ground and got on top of him so he couldn't move but he struggled just the same.

"Hey what's the big idea?" He asked while he struggled and when that didn't work he sighed and said, "What do you want to know?" sounded like he was defeated.

"Why?" My voice wasn't judging, it was in pure agony and hurt, it hurt just to even speak or breath. He was silent than he looked away and back again his voice so low it was hard to hear him "Because it was easier than living." He trailed off and bite his lip and I knew right there and than that there was more than that I could feel it.

"How?" I asked, not sure I could get more than one word out of my pitiful mouth. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly as he took a couple of deep breaths probably to calm himself.

"Ok I am from a small town, a really small town where everyone talks about everyone else. I had no friends, no one talked to me I was alone with no one to turn to…I had my sisters but you cant really count them as friends. I was depressed all the time everyone talking behind my back and talking about me as if I couldn't hear what they were saying and there was…ugh. Why did she have to say that ugh…my father abuses me since I was seven. That was when my mom died I think that's what triggered it for she was the love of his life and well I guess I am so much like her in looks and personality and well he never stopped. When I was younger I would convince myself that someday he would go back to the way he used to be the guy I admired and loved the one that was my hero not my enemy. I hate having him as a father while everyone else including my sister has parents that love and take care of them I have one that loves to beat the daylights outta me. He won't even let us talk about our mom even after all of these years it kills me for I loved my mom she was amazing. I reached my breaking point one day I saw it coming, it wasn't much of a stretch I was already cutting and burning. I couldn't take it anymore…I had enough… I wanted out…no one was there…I don't know how many nights I would cry myself to sleep or wish I was dead. He never ever touches my sisters its just me…only me…I'm the one that's worth nothing…absolute nothing…a waste of air and space is what he loves to say." He said in a quiet hurt voice while he stared out of the window. My heart broke as I listened to what he said and a deep hatred towards his father crept into my soul, how could anyone hurt him he was so wonderful. Tears crept into my eyes and down my cheeks I just wanted to hold him and kiss him and tell him it were going to be ok but of course I couldn't. He never once looked at me but just stared out the window and I noticed that he was crying but of course it wasn't any surprise. I wiped his tears away with my thumb, "Please don't cry." I said through my own tears.

"S-s-sorry damn I made you cry…I didn't mean to say so much…I don't know I guess I felt I could trust you with my secret…don't cry please." He said as he steadied his voice while he whipped away my tears as my heart ached.

"Y-you c-can trust me b-but.." I trailed off, tears still falling I wanted to tell him that I was gay he shared a secret and I wanted none between us. I wanted to spill everything to him but something stopped them from coming out of my mouth though it coated my tongue like thick syrup.

"What?" He asked as a few more tears sled down his face while he looked at me looking confused.

"Please don't try to kill yourself" I said quietly deciding to keep my sexual preference for another time," I couldn't live without you." As soon as those words were out of my mouth I wanted to kill someone and take them back. He raised his eyebrows in complete surprise.

"Ok I wont I promise." He muttered as he looked down at his knees for we were still sitting down on the floor I swear we would look so pitiful if someone was to come in.

"Thank you." I said for I didn't know what else to say.

"Welcome." He said looking nervously at me. "Want some ice-cream?" He asked.

"Sure." I said following him into the kitchen where got two bowels out of the cupboard and got us some ice cream. We ate in silence both consumed by our own thoughts.

"Eddie don't be mad but why don't you call the cops on him?" I asked quietly as I saw him stiffen.

"I-I well for one he is my dad and my sister's do have a fairly good relationship with him even if I don't. Also he would get off I just know it and things would get worse and even if he got behind bars well he would find a way to get out than we would all be toast. Oh and he has these minions lets not forget them." He said darkly.

"But there is protection and this is obvious getting all too much for you." I said hoping I didn't sound mean.

"I know but it will only be for another couple years and I don't plan on killing myself again." He said firmly.

"Promise." I said.

"Promise…I have friends now and I finally feels I belong somewhere." He said softly.

"Good to hear." I mumbled happy that he was happier and wasn't going to leave anytime soon but than again it could change. We ate in silence that wasn't totally comfortable but wasn't totally uncomfortable either.

"Ah Emmet can I ask something?" He asked quietly looking down at his feet.

"Sure." I said

"If I ever needed to um talk to someone and not saying that I would of course could I trust you with what I say. Can I trust you not to tell anybody what I told you? I think I can trust you but Bella betrayed me once and she is my sister." He mumbled in a choked up voice.

"Eddie you can trust me believe me you can I wont tell a soul unless you go and try to kill yourself again than all hell will break loose. I will always be here for you no matter what it is." I said firmly willing him to believe it.

"Thanks sorry for everything." He mumbled.

"Don't be I am glad you told me the truth." I said biting back what I longed to tell him.

"Cool." He said than he smiled that brilliant smile.

"Wanna play racing on the Wii?" He asked.

"Of course you know I don't pass up and opportunity to kick your ass." I said as we went up to the attic to his room that now had a forty five inch flat screen tv on his wall right across his bed with surround sound. It was the best system that I ever seen making it the best for watching movies and playing video games. We played until we fell fast asleep.

Chapter 11

Edward's pov

I woke up with my arms dangling over the edge of the bed making my shoulders ache a little.

:


End file.
